The Dragon Clan
by SaiyaLoveHatake
Summary: This is the story of two twin's that find that they have a blood tie to the legandary myths of Dragon's and find that there is more to them then meet's the eye. What is it? What will they face? What will happen to them and their new friend's on this path?
1. the begining

Neko: Ok this is a remake of an old story I wrote along time ago so I'm putting it up here for the hell of it! Now this is T for the curses used in this story. I'm surprised at how long this story is but I hope you like it all the same. Enjoy!!

~~~~^_^~~~~

Hello there my name is Alexis Maira James, I am 23 year's old and the first girl to be apart of the Dragon Clan! The story you are about to read is that of a normal teenage girl and her brother taking on dangrous mission's for that of the higher dragon rule's of a school-- Oh I guess I'm geting ahead of myself aren't I? Well then... Why don't we start from the begining huh? Alright let's go back 7 year's in the past where it all started.

It was a late summer afternoon and I was growing bored of my meny book's and video game's, my twin brother was at his friend's so I couldn't do anything with him, sighing I thought of going to the park like I always did when I'd get bored. Normaly I would go to my friend Chase's place to see if he wanted to go with me but him being busy most of the time I thought it would be better not to bother him today. I sighed pushing myself up and down the top part of mine and my brother's bunk-bed and walked out of the room making sure to shut the door tight I don't know why but I have to have the door shut I hate it when people can see into our room, it annoies me for some reason. I walked down the hallway slowly into the kitchan grabing some food out of the fridge my Mother had made last night, I haven't been eating right lately ever since Kobe and I broke up three day's before. I was tring not to let it get to me but anybody who knew me well would know that when I fall in love it's most likely a deep love which only hurt's more when it would end, But anyway moving on.

I ate what I had quickly and turned to the door and called to my Mother that I knew was in the livingroom. "Mama, I'm going to the park for a little bit!" Not to long after that I heared my Mother's voice. "Alright. Becareful and don't go nowhere else." I nod and give her a "Kay." for an answer and left out the door and down my drive way then turned right to the park. It was right next door to my house so it wasn't very far to walk from where I lived. I stuffed my hand's into the large pocket's of my bagy jean's, my head down low and my shoulders slumped, anyone with eye's could tell I was feeling down and out about something, But as alway's no one noticed or no one cared enough to ask. When reaching the park I could hear talking behind me I didn't bother with it though I knew who they were not pursonaly of coarse but I knew where they were goin'... The park they were there all the time now, as if waiting for something. I ingored those odd feelings though, I mean I don't know these guy's so who am I to judge what their doing at the park?

Soon I got to the part of the park I loved the most ever since I was a kid. The swing's. I loved those thing's and I still do to this day, it's childish I know but it's all I got to hold me to my child conterpart inside me. When I get close enough I run up to MY swing, it is mine! I marked it with my name on the bottem part of it... Heh heh. It was a crime to write on the park item's but no one cared about the park but me so I was never cought. I sat down on the seat of the swing and kicked back moving my leg's back and forth to go higher leting the wind blow through my dark brown hair, leaning back closing my eye's and soaking up the suns warm ray's on my face giving the skies and small content smile. My peaceful thought's were broken as I heared the loud cheering of the boy's I had past on the way here. They would do this everyday come to the park, sit under the bloosem tree (as I called it for it blooemed almost all year round) and would brag and tell stories of their past. I had found this ruteine rather funny.

I halfway listened to their stories but I mostly swang quietly in my swing looking up to the skies hoping that one day something would change my life for the better... Everyday was the same thing for me and my brother, we wake up get into a fight with our step-father we never even start the damned thing's it's always HIM... I'm not sure what we do to start them but I guess it's pretty bad for him to start fighting with me and him over nothing. Mom never stops it either, she just stands there watching and shaking her head, but I guess she does stop it if it goes to far. I was so deep in my thought's that I didn't even notice someone sit on the seat next to mine. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped looking over and into the dark brown eye's the boy sported so well and I just couldn't turn away. They were so soft and full of concern toward me even though he didn't know me nor I him, they were bright and full of child like innocents and he sported a warm smile on his face and the wind blow threw our hair, his tanish brown hair framing his gentle face as mine covered up my sky blue eye's and most of my face, then he spoke softly as if an angel was infrount of me.

"Hey I'm Noah. What's your name?" I blushed slightly and turned my gaze from his eye's to the ground. "A-Alexis.." He tilted his head at my shyness and smiled again. "Alexis, huh? That's a nice name." I kicked my feet and looked back at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you. Noah." By this time the other four boy's came up and stood behind their friend. the one to the far left had black hair that was short in the back and long in the frount also spiked in the back his bright green eye's peering down at me coldly. A look I knew all to well. Noah turned to look at him then pointed at him. "This is Rick Norris." He pointed next to Rick to another guy with short black hair and eye's. "This big lug here is Kayden-- no last name and my brother." His eye's were soft but not as caring or concerned as Noah's, his face was held strong as he stared at me as if judging me. "The tall guy here is Matthew Burkett and is the biggest jokester in our little group," Matthew as I now knew had a big goofy grin on his face and a playful look in his eye's as they peered down at me looking right into mine, his sandy blonde hair was spiked and messy as if he just got out of bed and his blue eye's were full of mistchif (sp?) and joy. "And the semi-bored looking guy there is Aaron McBrain the calmest and well the most dangrous of us all." Aaron nodded toward me a I'd guess smile on his face, though it was to small for anyone to see but I did. He ran his hand through the loose strans of fire red hair pushing them back into his short mohawk (sp?) it wasn't the side's are shaved and just the hair on top type of mohawk it was his whole head of hair jelled up into one. I now had a smile on my face and had twisted my swing to see them clearly. "Hello, nice to meet you all. I'm Alexis james." Matthew walked closer to me and took both my hand's. "It's so nice to meet such a pretty woman like yourself." With that he kissed my hand's and I turn bright red. "Uh, uh.. T-thank you, Matthew..." He looked at and smiled slyly at my studering (sp) and red face then Noah slaped his hand's lightly and he quickly let go. Noah gave him an annoied looked and smiled at me again.

"Would you like join us under the tree?" He asked and I smile lightly at him. "That's nice of you to ask really it is but... I don't want to ruin your time here." I shook my head hanging it low and standing up from the swing and holding my left hand up and started to leave then felt Matthew grab my hand. "You're not going to ruin it! In fact you'll probly make it better." I stared at Matthew for a moment then smiled softly. "Okay... I'll stay awhile longer." Matthew dragged me over to the "Blossem Tree" and sat me down next to him. The other's followed shortly and they contiued to tell their stories as I smiled at their happy faces, I wished I could be that happy but ever since my mom married my step-father and Kobe and I breaking up I haven't been truely happy in along time but I wasn't going to ruin this good time thinking about it. "Alexis. Alexis? Alexis! Hello, Earth to spaze!" Matthew yelled as he waved a hand infront of my face. I hadn't even noticed I was just staring out into space, but his voice broght me out of it. "Huh, Wha? Oh s-sorry, I must have spaced out, what were you saying?" The Boy's smiled and laughed softly at my spazey state and Matthew contuied. "Well, I was saying that you should hang out with us more you seem like you have alot on your mind and maybe hanging out with us will help with your problem's." My eye's widen slightly at his words, how did he know I had problem's? "I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about I don't have anything on m-my mind." I looked away and up at the skies hoping with all my heart they trusted my words were true. I looked out of the coner of my eye to see them looking at me in the "We know your lieing to us" way. I sighed and stood up and walked behind Matthew he looked up at me and lifted a brow. "What are you doing?"

PUSH!

I pushed Matthew forward slightly which got him of gaurd and he fell on his face. "Your it!" I yelled and ran off to the slide and climbed up the step's. "What's the matter!? You to slow to catch a girl! Ha ha ha!" I shouted to Matthew as he got up looking puzzled then shook his head and jumped up and ran to the slide and skided to a stop at it. "That was a dirty trick!" He shouted climbing up the step's of the slide. "Whoever said I was fair?" I smirk and grabed the side of the rail and jumped off the the left side and darted off the the broken down bench and stood on the seat and moved my hip's side to side singing, "You'll never catch me, you'll never catch me, you'll never catch meeee!" Matthew ran at me and at the last second I jumped down and darted to the Si-Saw (sp?) and did the same thing I did on the bench. "Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" Matthew smirked at me and dashed toward me and got me off gaurd, I ducked out with him only inches away from grabing at me. I stumbled back and looked over at his playful smirk and tilted my head at him. "Now if I catch you... Do I get a kiss for it?" I could feel myself blush and ran over to the other boy's and hid behind Noah only looking out from behind him to see where Matthew was and saw he was running for me. "Eek! Run for your life's!" I know I must of ran around with him chasing me for a good eight or nine minutes. That is until I ran right into the one purson I shouldn't have. I ran right into Rick! We both fell to the ground with a hard THUD, soon the boy's were saying thing's like 'uh-oh' and 'oh shit' and 'this isn't going to end well...' I rubed my head and looked up and into the hateful green eye's that belonged to Rick, I knew right then I was in deep shit... Rick got up slowly and glared down at me, rose up his fist and sent it down toward me! I rolled to the left and got on my knees just barely missing the what would have been painful hit to me. He didn't even flinch when his fist hit the ground, just looked over at me, stood and walked over to me, a killers stare on his stone face. I start shaking and try to get up but fell down on my butt and scooting back to try and get away from him. Soon he was right over me fist rised up again staring deadly at me. "C'mon Rick, stop it! She didn't mean it!" Noah shouted but Rick never took his eye's off of me nor I him, then he rised his arm to slam it down on me. My eye's widen and I put my hand out at him. "Nooo! Get away from me you freak!! Aaaaah!" I screamed closing my eye's and my hand was covered in a bright blue light and it shot out and repeld (sp?) Rick back making him fall on his ass! I opened my closed eye's to see Rick staring at me dumbfounded and I jerked myself up and darted away from the park and away from the boy's calling out my name.

I ran clear across the small field that parted my house from the park, tirping and rolling down the hill of the field. Pushing myself p and kept running, I shot through the bushes on the side of my house I bumped into the door more like slamed into it before opening it and darted to my room shuting the door tightly. Keeping the light's off and climbing up to the top of the bunkbed and hiding under the cover's as I always did when something was wrong with me, I had to think of what just happened. What was that odd light? Why did Rick freak out like that? Why did I run when the boy's were calling out to me? Why does weird shit like this always happen to me? I put my pillow over my head and closed my eye's tightly, but then there was a knock at my door and my mother's voice on the other side. "Alexis. Their are some people here to see you." I knew who they must have been, "Tell them to go away! I'm not taking visiters right now!" After that was said it was quiet so I was pretty sure they left, then my door opened and I let out a grunt to show my disapprovle. (sp?) "Um, Alexis. Rick isn't here. He, uh, went home after the--" I cut Noah off after that. "I don't care about him! He is not what I'm upset about!" The guy's shared a glance and Kayden steped closer to the bed's. "It's about the light isn't it, Alexis?" I poke my face out of the covers and nod slightly. "Well if you would just come down so we--" I cut him off went back under my covers. "No, I'm not coming down." The boys sigh and Matthew jumps on the bottem bunk and pokes me with his index finger. "Ah, C'mon why hide that pretty face?" I scooted away from him and he grined at his friends. "Oh no. Matthew don't!" Noah tried in vain to stop whatever it was that his perverted (sp?) friend was planing on doing. Matthew quietly creeped up the steps of the bunk-bed and crawled on top of me and waited, me feeling movement ever so slightly moved the cover's off my head and met the clear blue eye's that belonged to Matthew and jumped hitting my head on the roof of my room (my bunk wasn't that far from it enough to get up there and lay down maybe prop yourself up a little but other then that there wasn't much room.) and fell back down with a groan and held my head. "Aww, I didn't mean to hurt you." Matthew breathed heavily into my neck and I know I must have blushed ten diffrent shades or red before pushing him off me somehow and jumping off the side of my bunk to the bottem one not even bothering with the steps. I sit there on my brother's bed rubing the side of my head, then when Noah started to speak I held up my hand to quiet him and got up and went over to my T.V. stand and picked up the bottle that was at the corner marked "Ibuprofen" and opened it droping two pills into my palm and poped them into my mouth and swallowed (sp?) them.

I turned around and faced them. "Sorry for cutting you off like that Noah, I suffer bad headache's and that bump to the head will coase a bad one." Noah noded smiling and walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's no biggy I get them alot too." I rised an eyebrow and gave him the "I wonder why?" look and he laughed softly. Aaron steped foward and coughed. "Um, not to be rude, but we kinda well really have to talk to you about the light..." His words trailed off as he saw the look of dispare of my face, I tore myself away from Noah and sat on the bottem of the bunk-bed and put my head in my hands resting my elbows on my knees and sighed deeply. Matthew and Noah sat at the sides of me and both put their hands on my shoulders. "I thought it was over with, all this freaky shit. I thought I was normal again." Kayden looked over to me quickly. "You mean this has happened before?" I nod slightly not bothering to look up from my hands, I didn't want to see the look of disgust (sp?) like my parent's had went I frist told them. Little did I know that wasn't the case with these boy's they gave a look of knowing and Noah rubed my back gently. "Alexis, we know how you feel because well... All of us here have somewhat the same powers." I look up at Noah questioningly for a minute then shook my head. "No. You guys have to be lieing. There can't be anyone else with this problem." I put my head back into my hands and sigh heavily. "But we do! we can prove it!" Matthew jumped up from his seat next to me and I look up slightly. He held out his hand and it was ingulfed (sp?) by a bright yellow light and I jumped up from my seat and stared at his hand wide eyed, the light shined and I narrow my eye's as the light left his hand and looked up at him. "See? We're just like you." I tilt my head to the side and close my eye's. "Okay, I beleive you but... What is this power?" Noah stood up placing his hand on my shoulder again. "We could tell you, but we're not allowed to. That's only for the Elder of the Dragon Clan." I look over to him questioningly and he sighed. Then the door opened and there my brother was all sweaty a dirty like always. "Yo, Sis! I'm... Back?" My brother looks around the room at all the boys then to me. "Uhhh, am I interuping (sp?) something?" I stiffen and move away from Noah. "No you idiot! Damn your so perverted!" He just laughs and walks over to me and places his arm over my shoulders. "Ahh yes but you love me!" I wrinkle my nose and push him away. "Yes but you need a shower or something 'cause your giving off some bad BO." My brother laughed kind of loudly and steped back. "Well what do you think would happen when you play Touch Football in mud and grass all day?" I shake my head at point to him. "Guy's this is my brother Kevin Lee James and my twin." Matthew tilted his head and got really close to my face staring at me intensly with those pircing blue eye's of his. "Uhh... Is something the matter?" He kept his gaze on my eye's then took a lock of my hair between his finger's stared at it. "You two are twin's huh?" then my brother taped his shoulder looking at him strunly before speaking. "Hey your invading (sp?) my sister's bubble so if you don't mind backing up a little bit and giving her some space that would be great."

I stared at my brother as did Matthew before pulling back and taking a step backward. "Sorry but I'm protective (sp?) over my sister as she is for me so don't try anything to hurt her in anyway 'cuz I will beat you down if you do." I sigh and rub my eye's although I am greatful for my brother caring so much but sometimes it was rather annoying. I woundered if I should tell him about what happened? He is my brother after all. I tap his shoulder and he turns to me all smiley like he always is. "Brother we have to talk." He stoped smiling when he saw my face was grim and dark. "What is it Sis?" I looked over at the other's then at my hand. "Kevin. It happened again." My brothers eye's widen and grabs the hand I was looking at. "You had another outburst?" I nod and he pulls me into a hug. "Did anyone see you?" I point over to the guy's and he turns to them. "You guys can't tell anyone about this if our parent's found out..." My brother's words trailed off as he looked to me and we huged tighter to each other. Me and my brother Kevin were always close but as time goes by one would think we would grow farther apart but we only got closer as things got worse for our lives. Noah was the first one to speak. "We wont tell anyone but, there is one we must tell." My brother looked strunly at him. "No." Was all he said and looked back at me. "Kevin, have you ever had an "Out Burst"?" My brother nod's and Kayden and Aaron go to leave. "We're getting the Elder. Now." Me and Kevin let go of each other and yelled at the same time. "No! You can't do that! Our parent's will find out if you do!" Aaron and Kayden shake their head's and leave the room anyway. I go to try and stop them but was stoped by Noah putting his arm around my waist and holding me in place, he was stronger then he looked since he was very lean but was more musculer (sp) then I thought. "Kevin, Alexis, please trust us. We promise your parent's will not get wind of this." I stare at him. "How can you promise such a thing?" Noah just smiles at me and let's me go. "The Edler is, um, well, let's just say he can talk anybody into anything and make them belevie anything." Me and my brother stared at him a good long while before Kevin coughed.

"Well, I guess while we're waitin' why not play a video game?" I smile and nod and Noah nods aswel. "What kinda game's do you two have." I step backward and pated Kevin on the back as he walked forward to the shelf's where we kept the game's. "Well, I'm more of a gamer then my sister is so most of the game's are mine, and are all enither first purson shooters or gore filled. You guy's don't mind do you?" The boys shake there head's and go through all the game's that me and my brother had while I sat on my brother's bed and thought quietly to myself. Then I got up and walked to the door. "Hey Sis? Where you goin'?" I turned my head to look at him and smiled. "Don't you worry I'm just going for a walk okay?" My brother looked thoughtful for a moment then nod's and I leave the room and head for the door when I open the door and bump into none other then Rick. I look up at those cold green eye's then turned and kept going down the driveway. "Hey where do think you're going?" I ignored him and turned toward the park not bothering to look at him. I got to park and sat under the blossem tree to clear my thought's. "That stupid S.O.B (son of a bitch) who does he think he is!? He has no right to talk to me like that!" I huffed out my anger and crossed my arms over my chest leaning back on the tree trying to enjoy the few moments of peace I had until this "Elder" showed up to talk with me and my brother. Then my nose wiggled smelling the aroma (sp?) of what I thought to be fresh rainwater or the fresh small of a clean river? I opened my eye's looking around carefuly, there was no water anywhere need me and it hadn't rain in a few months. I couldn't see anything that was making the smell so I looked up at the sky but the cloud's didn't look like rain cloud's so it wasn't going to rain, but yet I still smelled the water. Soon after looking up at the sky for a few minute's I noticed something moving in the sky. At first I thought it was a bird flying around but soon found I was mistaken was the something started to head toward me at break-neck speed! I was frozen all I could do was stare until the something was right above me. My eye's widen as I press my back up to the tree behind me and stare at want was in front of me. "I-It ca.. Can't be!" Was all I could get out for what I saw was... A dragon!

TBC...

~~~~^_^~~~~

Neko: Okay let me know what you think! 


	2. Judgement

I was frozen all I could do was stare until the something was right above me. My eye's widen as I press my back up to the tree behind me and stare at what was in front of me. "I-It ca.. Can't be!" Was all I could get out for what I saw was... A dragon!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko: Okay sorry it took so long but as you can see this one is pretty long... O_O sorry it's so long i wanted to space it out more but the dang this wouldn't let me! T_T SORRY! but try to enjoy it.

~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~

I couldn't belevie my eye's! I thought I fanily (sp) went nuttso! Dragon's are just myth's right? Did I fall asleep? No, I'm awake... This is just to werid. The wind it was making from it massive bat-like wing's was unbeleiveable! (Sp?) The wind swooshed up and around me making my long dark brown hair fly in every which way. I held my arm's over my face to shield (sp) it from the harsh wind's of this being. 'How come no one has seen this thing yet?!' Was all i could think at that time but as soon as the thought crossed my overly packed mind the people in the parkinglot next to the park started to scream and yell. I wasn't intuned with them at the moment... Well you can guess why! Then out of nowhere the Dragon opened it's massive jaw's and let out the loudest roar I had ever heard! I had to cover my ear's to keep from going deaf, it was so loud. I was still frozen, I didn't know what to do. Should I run and try to make it to my house? No. I can't I'll indanger my brother and new friend's well not Rick but, well, you know what I mean! I just sat there staring at it and it at me.

**'I have found the bond that tie's me to the human's and that bond lie's in you. Alexis Maria James. From this day on 'till death we are as one and no longer two.'**

My eye's widen at the voice in my head and stared up at the living myth shocked to no end. Then it did something I didn't think it would it swooped from the air and snached me up in it's large talons and flew back up to where it was and stared at me holding me up to it's eye level. "W-w-w-what's going on here?... C-can you un-understand me?..." I stared at the massive sea foam eye's that belonged to the Dragon and then heard the voice in my head again.

**'Aye, that I can, Alexis'**

I stared at it a bit longer. "How do you know my name? And what is your's? why are you here? What do you plan o--" I was cut off by the dragon as it stoped my pressing question's to anwser the first one.

**'My dear, please, if you don't mind being a little more patient everything will be told in time, but as for your first question, I have always known you for we are ****bound to one another from the day you and I were born and nothing will break ****that bond.' **

The whole time I was talking to this Dragon I had grown comfterbul (sp?) in it's large claw's and I now had another question. "If I may ask you; you are a girl right?" The Dragon stared at me and it smiled a toothy grin showing off it's pearly white and sharp teeth.

**'That I am, The dragon that is bound to a human is of course the same gender as ****that human.' **

I stared at the now known female dragon and smiled slightly even though I was so far off the ground and I was scared of hight's. I felt safe in her claw's and her gentle eye's kept me calm. Then it, I mean, she looked behind me and pulled me to her chest and roared loudly at whatever was behind me she didn't like. I held onto her gaint clawed hand and looked behind me. "Guy's?!" I shouted out as I saw Noah, Matthew, Kayden, Aaron, Rick, Kevin and an old man come up to me and the dragon. The old man steped up and the dragon roared at him to not come any closer and he complied to her wish. "I say, young Dragon, will you be a dear and put the child down?" He said very politely. Child? I'm no child! But by how old he looked a fourty year old would look like a child. I stared at the old man hard, was this the "Elder" the guy's were talking about? I don't know about you but if he lay's one hand on this dragon he will soon regret (sp) it! I mean it's a Dragon! There can't be very many like her right?

**'Do not worry. I will keep you from these male dragon's.'**

I looked up at her a brow rised in question. "What do you mean? They are my friend's!" The dragon looked at me hard staring right into my eye's. "Please don't hurt them." I pleaded to her and lowered my head and rested it on the base on her massive neck just above her chest where she held me. She looked at me I could tell she was even though I couldn't see her. She looked down at the old man and gave a loud huffy sound. Then before I knew it we were heading down to the ground and she let go of me when we were safely on the ground. "Lexie!!" My brother ran to me calling to me by my nickname and grabed ahold of me almost choking the very life out of me! I huged him softly and pushed him off me. "Okay! My head will pop off if you keep sqweezing (sp?) me like that!" I half way laughed but he looked at me strunly and pulled me by the arm away from the dragon to the other's and pushed me behind him. "This isn't a time to be laughing! This thing could have killed you!" The dragon roared at my brother for pulling me away from her side and gave him a low growl at his mean comment.

**'He will not break our bond! If he will not move, Then I will move him myself.'**

My eye's widen and I pull Kevin back and behind me. "No that's not what he was tring to do! He is just protective (sp?) of me! He was scared you would hurt me... Please he is my brother let him be." I again pleaded with her once more to not hurt my brother. She gave a throaty sigh and came a little closer and leaned her head down and bumbed the side of my face with the tip of her nose softly so not to hurt me or push me to far and I rubed the side of my face back.

**'Alright then. If that is what you wish then I will obey. (sp?)'**

I smiled softly but took in a sharp breath as I was yanked back and thrown to the ground hard and the yelling of some words I couldn't make out and a bright purple light blinded me from seeing anything, but the one thing I could make out was, I think it was, Rick standing infront of me. "NO! What the hell do you think you're doing, you psycho?! Get away from her!" I screamed and shot up from the ground and took my elbow and jamed it into his back making him fall forward and on his stomach and steped inbetween his shoulder blades and hoped over him as he grunted and rushed to the dragon. "Whatever you were going to do I don't like it! Stay away from her!" I put my arm's on her large chest protectively I had my back to her to watch the male's infront me. When I heared a groan I looked down at Rick. I was right. He glared at me and I glared right back at him with my most madest of glare's which my brother said it would scared the devil himself. I heared the dragon growl deep in her throat and lower her head down to my hight.

**'I do not like that one. He is... Cruel...'**

I nod at her word's still glaring at Rick. I heared a claping noise at my left and looked that way. It was the old guy who asked the dragon to put me down. "Okay now enough is enough. You are Alexis, am I right?" He smiled at me, his wrinkles moving in time with every word he said. He was truely old but he looked kind. Like the he's your favorite Grandpa kind of way. I stared at him hard my arm's still on the dragon behind me, I twiched a little when the wind picked up from behind me and blow my hair forward hinding my face. "Tell me what you want with her!" I demanded showing no fear or posibility (sp?) of backing down from tring to protect the dragon. The old man just smiled at me before Rick jumped up. "Watch your mouth when your talking to our Elder!" I turn and glare at him again. "I don't care if he's bloody freakin' Jesus! As long as I breath no harm will come to this dragon! Now why don't you be a good psycho and SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I smirked at the cring from the dark haired psycho infront of me. The old man cleared his throat and I turned back to him. "As I was saying young one, we do not wish to harm you or your dragon. I merly (sp?) wish that the dragon lower it's size so we wont draw any more attion to us." I tilt my head and look up to the dragon only to notice that she is not there so I look down and see a smaller verson (sp?) of her and I knelt down infront of her tilting my head.

**'Is there something worng, Alexis?'**

I shake my head and hold my hand's down and she climbed into my arm's. I'd say she is the size of a large chuwhaha (sp?) and I pulled myself up from the ground and turned to the old man. "Okay, Grampa, what now?" He smiled at me again and turned and walked to the middle of the park. then turned back to us and waved his hand telling us to follow him. I slowly join the group standing a bit aways from them and Grampa held out his hand's and we were engulfed (SP?) in a bright white light. Next thing I knew everything was quiet... No screaming... No one around the fence of the park... No one looking out their window's horrified (sp?) to what they were seeing... It was ominous... I backed away from Grampa and the other's staring at me oddly. (all but Kevin who was staring at Grampa!) Noah steped a little closer only to stop short seeing the look of warning on my face. "I, uh, told you that The Elder could talk anyone into anything and make them belevie anything, remember?" I nod slightly keeping a tight hold on the dragon in my arm's, but not to tightly so I wouldn't hurt her.

**'Alexis. You have no need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.'**

I stared down at her and lifted her up to my face and nuzzled my cheek on her face. "I can't help it." I whispered to her as I felt her nuzzle back. Grampa smiled again and held out his hand's to me and my brother Kevin. "I know you two are sceptical (sp?) of me, but if you would come with me... I could take you two to a place where you would feel normal and not feel like a "freak" where you would be treated the same as everyone else. Well you join our Clan?" Ending his speech in a question toward me and my brother. I looked over to Kevin and he back at me. I look to Grampa and stood tall. "I will only go if my brother does, I will go no where without him. We have had a strong bond as brother and sister and I will not let that bond be severed (sp?) by some event of mythical creatures being real and all that hua." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the shocked look on Kevin's face then he smiled and turned to Grampa. "We'll join!" I stare at him, then smiled and said, "We'll join!" I smiled a very rare happy and bright smile that no one but my brother saw... Until now. I steped closer cautiously as he nudged his hand a little upward for me to take. I stared at his hand a few second's then gladly took hold of it. His hand was wrikled but firm as he held onto it. I looked over at my brother and smiled in my 'What are you waiting for?' way and he steped over and took ahold of Grampa's other hand. "Well shall we be off then?" Me and my brother nod at the same time and Grampa nod's to the boy's.

Then before I or my brother knew it, bam! We where in the air! I gasped and almost let go of Grampa's hand but he had a strong hold on it and for this I was very thankful for. Somehow the dragon got out of my grip and was flying next to us, I stared at her a few minute's and then looked back behind her to see the guy's had wing's on their back?!! This was way to much even for me! Then I did the worst thing I could ever do... I looked down! I couldn't even see the ground! I was so scared of heights... I sqeezed Grampa's hand tighter and gave a slight whimper barely able to be heard but I guess he did since he turned his head and saw me looking down at the non-visibale ground under us. "Don't you worry young one! As long as I have ahold of you, you wont fall." I look back up at him slightly and nod. "Okay.." I was still unsure about it but I trusted Grampa so I looked up and watched the path ahead. (if you could even call it that!) My brother was having no trouble with the flying almost like he has done this his whole life. I smiled slightly, I guess he is glad we left with Grampa. But something hit me just then. "Hey Grampa! What about our parent's? We just left without saying anything." I had to shout so he could even hear me over the mass sound's of wing rushing past us. I could tell he smiled but he didn't bother to look back. "Don't worry about that, Young One. Everything has been taken care of, just relax and enjoy the flit. (sp?)" I stared at him awhile then looked over to the dragon again, she had went back to her larger size, it wasn't until now that I turely noticed how beautiful she really is, her long sleek body covered in scale's of meny bright blues of every shade I could think of, there where three large scale's lining up her snout and long catfish-like wisker's on each side of her face, long horn's set at the top of her head and large round eye's that were a beautiful seagreen color. There was some kind of fur running down her back and down her long tail which had fur at the end of it too and on her elbow's and a bit on her chest and the back of her hind leg's. The thick scales on her nose were on her for arm's too and her large hands were webed. 'For swimging propbaly (sp?)' I thought. She turned to me and smiled flying closer.

**'would you like to ride on my back, Alexis.'**

My eye's lit up and noded quickly. "Grampa! I want to ride on the dragon!" He nod's and let's go of my hand without another word. "Aieeeee!" I let out and my brother turned right to me. "Alexis!" Then the dragon swooped under me and I landed at the base of her neck like right infront of her wing's. 'She's so big...' I thought to myself.

**'Haha. Do not be scared, Alexis. I may be big but I am somewhat harmless... To you at least.'**

I laughed. She could hear my thought's too. 'Okay so this will be easier to talk to you without people thinking I'm talking to myself.' I thought to her.

**'Aye, that it will, but if there are thought's you do not want me to hear just say so and I will leave you be.'**

I smiled and leaned down laying my head on her neck and smelled the fresh rain water. 'I'm glad to hear that... You know you could the best friend I never had.' I rised myself up and stared at the never ending skies and laughed holding out my arm's. "This is better then anything I could have dreamed of! I've never felt so free!" I smiled I've never felt happier then what I am now! I've never felt free before...

**'Ahahaha, I see you like to fly, Alexis. I will take out flying a lot more when we get to where the Elder is taking us.'**

I smiled again then thought of something. 'Oh, by the by, you never answered my question about your name, what is it?' I thought to her again.

**'Well, Alexis... I do not really have a name...'**

I looked at her over her neck and frowned. "Well that's no good!" I said out loud. She doesn't have a name? That's not right. Then an idea hit me. "Oh! I know! Why don't I give you a name?" I asked and saw her look back at me though not turning her head.

'You would give me a name?'

I nod and smile at her. "Yes I would and will!" I lean down and hug her around the neck gently. 'Hmmm, a water dragon... And you smell like rain water... Rain maybe but... I've always liked japanese name's... Oh! Tsunami! If I'm right it mean's tidal wave. How about it? Is Tsunami okay?' I wasn't sure if it was japanese but I liked it, I could tell she was thinking it over the she rised her back up sending me flying into the air! "AAIIIEEEEE!!" I stared as the dragon turned and I landed on her soft belly with an 'Ooph' and I stared and her as she flue like that.

**'I think that would be a fine name, Alexis.'**

I smile (again) and snuggled onto her soft belly. The fur tickled my nose and I laughed. 'This is great Tsunami, I've never felt free before.' I thought to her. Which was true. This is the first time I felt like I could do anything if I wanted to.

**'I can tell you have had a rough life, Alexis. It is good to get away from it all.'**

I nod and sat up on her belly. The wind felt really good blowing through my hair, way better then a swing! But then something really bad happened. I fell off Tsunami's belly! I closed my eye's screaming my head off but stoped when I felt that I stoped falling. I opened one eye then blushed like crazy when I saw Noah holding onto me bridal style. "Uh, uh... T-Thank you, N-Noah..." I studdered out and he smiled at me. "I'm just glad you're okay, Alexis." I blush more (if I can!) and fiddle (sp?) with my finger's. Then a thought hit me again. "Noah?" He nod's to me. "U-um, Do you have a dragon like I do?" It seemed like a stupid question, but I guess he deicided to humor me. "That I do, but all the younger dragon's are to stay at the school's where the juvenal's are." I stared at him. "School? We have to go to school?" I asked pouting which made him laugh. Oh what a nice laugh... Oh boy I think I'm falling for him. Heartache here I come. Anyway back to my question's. "So what do me and my brother have to do to get into this school?" He looked at me more concerned then ever. "You two have to complete a series of trail's that will prove you are strong enough to be apart of the Dragon's Clan." I stare at him and smiled my rare bright smile. "I know Kevin and I can do it if we try our best! Just have faith in us and we'll have faith in our self's!" I said and giggled at his shocked/happy face. I pull on my black and white hoodie then do something I know Kevin will kill me for later.

I smacked Noah's hand's and he let go quickly without thinking and I fell out of his arm's, but I didn't scream this time. "Alexis!" Noah called out. I just smiled and straightened out my body like I was flying and Tsunami flue under me and we took off like a bat out of hell ahead of the other's and this time I was behind Tsunami's wing's not infront of them. I held on to Tsunami as she did flip's and spin's in the air and sometime's I'd let go so I could fall and let her catch me. Then I stood on her carefuly so I wont hurt her in anyway and turned to the other's behid us and waved at them. "I've never felt so great! I'm so glad I met you all!" I yelled to them and floped back down on Tsunami's back and enjoied these moment's of peace and happiness. I could see something far off in the distance and thought it best for Grampa to lead. "Tsunami drop back and let Grampa lead the way." I told her and she did as I asked and we flue low under Grampa. "Kevin, how are you doing?" I asked looking up at my brother who gave a shaky smile.

"I'm fine, Lexie. Oh and I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that!" I laughed nervously and tried to avoid him by talking to Grampa. "Hey, Grampa are we geting close?" I saw Gramp's look over at me and smile. "Aye, we are. As a matter of fact, we should be there in a few minute's." I smile and nod, making Tsunami drift back to the guy's. "Hey, guy's! Lovely weather we're having." I joked but Noah wasn't happy. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Alexis." I frown and look down shamefuly. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you.." I said, "Well you did." I noded and had Tsunami fly a little farther ahead still looking away from him then looked forward. What I saw was amazing! It was a HUGE castle like house! It was so unreal, it was that big! Tsunami sored next to Grampa, I just had to ask. "Grampa, that's where we're going?" He looked over and just smiled. "That we are young one." He said useing the nick name "Young One" like he has been doing since I met him. I guess it's only far since I liked to call him "Grampa", I mean he was sapost to be this highly strong, highly respected leader and I was calling him Grampa! Maybe it's becouse me and Kevin never had that loveabul old man that we would have called Grampa. Anyway, I was so wraped up in my thought's of longing that I didn't notice us touch down at the opeding of a huge door.

**'We are here, Alexis. Alexis?'**

I shook my head to clear away the thought's and slid off of Tsunami's back and walked up to Grampa, staying clear of the guy's and my brother. "Grampa, what is going to happen when we get in there?" I asked looking up at him. For his old age he was pretty tall. "You will be interveiwed by the other head Elder's and I. When we approve your stay here you will randomly pick a mass of trail's that will prove you are strong enough to be apart of this clan." He explained simply. "I see..." I mumbled softly, then Grampa grabed ahold of my hand and I looked up at him oddly. "Do not worry, I know for a fact that you are strong, I can see it in your eye's as well as your brother's. You will be allowed to stay. Trust me." I stared at Grampa surprised but then smiled. "Thank's, Grampa." He smiled and walked in pulling me with him and the other's following suit. Grampa lead us through whinding (sp?) hallway's and door after door and he had a good grip on my hand. "Grampa are we geting close?" I asked tring to keep up with his stride's. "That we are Young One. You have good timing." I smiled, that I did, but to other's it was bad. Haha. Bad for them!

As soon as that thought crossed my mind Grampa stoped and I bumped into him slightly. I stared at these huge golden doubled door's and he turned to me and the other's. "Only Alexis and I may enter as of now. You will all be told the out-come of her interveiw." With that he opened the door's and pulled me in with him. I gave my brother one last reasuring (sp?) smile before the door's closed. Grampa let go of my hand after pulling me to a stop, there was a spot lit up by some sort of spotlight. I spoted a chair in the middle of the room, but before I could sit down a harsh voice spoke up. "Sit down, Ms. James." I didn't say a word only did as I was told. Soon a whole row of desk's lit up all the desk's linked to each other with about ten men in them. I looked to my far right and saw Grampa sitting there staring at me like the other's were. Questioningly. I wimmpered inwardly, of course I would never let my fear be known. It was against everything I worked so hard to build up. I was known as the tuffest woman on my block and at my school, at the mall, at every skatepark, posibly the whole city! I was known for being calm and cool, there was no way in hell's kitchen that I was going to let that all die becoase these old Grampa's might think I'm not worthy of their dumb clan! I sat upright and put on my famous stone face pushing any fear or uneasiness away.

The man in the middle spoke up first. "Alexis James. Before we begin, we would all like you to know that there has not been a female in this clan for meny... Meny year's." I looked at him brow rised. "So?" Was my only answer. Then the man to the left of the guy in the middle stood. "So," He repeated, (sp?) "That mean's that you, Alexis James, will be the only female for mile's. Most female's that turn out to be one of us is either, A) Not strong enough and end up dieing in the trail's, B) chose not to join at all, or C) Lose their mind's tring to comprend (sp?) what is going to be told here now." I surpress a laugh so not to afend (sp) the old man. "Heh, not to be rude or anything, but I really don't care what has happened in the past. All I care about is the here and now and if you think the turning me down and leting my brother in this place will get rid of me you're all nut's! Me and my brother have been together since we were born! We have bond that not even the highly respected 'Elder's' can break, I will do anything to stay by his side even if I'm usless to him and you, I will not leave him nor my friend's!" I sat there in the chair, back upright, knee's together, stone faced, hand's in fist, I was not backing down from this fight no matter what. The man to the right stood. "What on earth does a woman like you have to offer this clan?" I thought for a moment. "Probily nothing at all." I answered truthfully. What did I have to offer? "But I asure (sp?) you that I, Alexis Maria James, will stay faithful to the clan and if it call's for it I will fight to protect the clan with everything I have." I said truthfully again. I was not one for lieing. If it did come down to that I would fight with my life.

The old guy to the far left stood up next. "Why would we need you to fight for us when we have more then enough men who are stronger and more stable then a woman." I sighed inwardly, these guy's were big sexest'. "More stable huh?" I mused. If only they knew. "I am maybe the most stable person in this whole freakin' place. It's a miricle (sp?) that I'm not locked up some where in a paded room. I have been tortured mentaly (sp?) for most of my life since I was ten year's old, if I haven't gone loney toony by now then I not going to at all, you can be sure of that." I leaned back in my chair now annoied with all their sexest demeaner. (sp?) "Listen here, again not to be rude but, yall's sexest demeaner is really getting on my never's. I know this is probly hurting my chance's on staying here but like I said there is no way you can get rid of me even if my brother is staying and I stand by what I said, that if it come's down to it I will fight for this clan with everything I have." I stared ahead at the men as they sat down. They started talking and whipering amung (sp?) themself's. I wanted to figgit but didn't it was best not to show any kind of weakness.

~~~~ With Kevin and the guy's. 3rd purson POV ~~~~

Kevein leaned on the wall to the right of the golden door's. It had only been 15 or 20 minute's since Alexis went in there. "How long do these thing's normally take?" The brown haired boy asked the group of male's talking among themself's. The blonde boy known as Matthew turned and smiled. "Not to long, I guess. My interveiw took like 40 minute's." Then the one known as Noah spoke up. "Well my interveiw took an hour and 5 minut's." His brother Kayden laughed. "That's 'couse you're so light hearted and sencitve they weren't sure if you would last in the trail's, but you proved them wrong." He said and slung his arm around Noah's shoulder's and they laughed together. "What happen's if she isn't allowed to stay?" Before any of the four guy's could answer Rick steped in. "They will wipe out her memory and send her back to your home and I hope they do." He said coldly. Aaron then smirked. "You're just mad 'couse she kicked your ass without even tring, and you're mad 'couse you like her." Rick's body stiffened and he glared at Aaron and Kevin grined. "It wouldn't matter if he liked her or not, she would never like him back and even if she did I'd kick his ass so hard he'd never want to get near her again." Kevin said looking up at the really high roof. "I'd probly let her go with Noah MAYBE matthew if she ever had a thing for them but I doubt she ever will, she just had a bad break-up with her last boyfriend, which made him the enemy from now on, anyone who hurt's my sister in anyway is in for a bad storm if I find them." Kevin said with a smirk seeing Noah turn red when said he would let his sister go out with him, but then Matthew steped up. "So, you think she might like me?" Kevin narrowed his eye's at him. "I said 'MAYBE' I will let her go with you, no promise's." Matthew pouted like a little kid and crossed his arm's. "Matthew would go out with any girl with a pulse." Kayden smirked when Matthew glared at him.

"How long has it been since Alexis has been in there anyway?" Kevin had to ask, it was eating him up waiting for his sister. "It's been maybe, what, 43 minute's. not to long." Noah said his hand to his chin in a thinking way. Kevin sighed and slumped on the wall he didn't like waiting one bit, mostly when his sister was involved. Then the door's started to open which made Kevin jump from the wall and stand infront of the door waiting to see who it was and what the new's was. Who he saw was...

TBC!

~~~~ ^_^~~~~

------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko: Okay! I'm not all the way better but I do feel batter so I worked on this for two day's to get it ready! I hope it was alright Read and Reveiw please! Thank you!


	3. Awaking

**Neko: Okay I have to say that I got a few Idea's from Darren Shan's book "Cirque Du Freak: The Saga of Darren Shan." so some of the credit goes to him and his amazingly fantastic book's! ****Thank you Darren Shan you are an inspiration to me and young writer's everywhere!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"How long has it been since Alexis has been in there anyway?" Kevin had to ask, it was eating him up waiting for his sister. "It's been maybe, what, 43 minute's. Not to long." Noah said his hand to his chin in a thinking way. Kevin sighed and slumped on the wall, he didn't like waiting one bit, mostly when his sister was involved. Then the door's started to open which made Kevin jump from the wall and stand infront of the door waiting to see who it was and what the new's was. Who he saw was...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Still 3rd purson POV and with the guy's) **

**What he saw was... Nothing? "Huh? Where are they?" Kevin and the boy's stared into the opened door's to see that no one was there. "Heh, I bet they said she couldn't stay so they wiped her memory." **

**Kevin turned and gave Rick a deadly glare. "Shut up, Emo freak." (A/N: I have nothing aginst emo's what so ever so don't think I do!!) Then to surprise everyone Kevin was tackled to the ground with someone yelling, **

**"I made it! Their leting me stay!" Everyone looked behind them to see Alexis standing up holding Kevin in the air and laughing. "Okay, okay! Put me down I can't breath!" Alexis put him down but kept her smile still some what laughing. **

**"I can't beleive it, Kev! I'm in!" Her smile was big and toothy, spreading from ear to ear and her hand's on her hip's with her chest puffed out in a proud way. Kevin smiled at her. **

**"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Lexie." She just tilt's her head smiling. **

**"Well I am, I mean they told me that a woman hasn't been apart of the clan in a really long time, so I'm like the only girl they've let in since then." Kevin tilted his head and smiled again. **

**"You were always the strong one." Alexis put her arm up as did Kevin and they high fived and grabed each other's hand. The guy's watched and they stayed like that for a little bit. **

**"What are they doing?" Noah whispered to his brother Kayden who shook his head. "I'm not sure." Then Matthew steped forward a bit to be noticed and pointed at their arm's. **

**"Look." Kevin's arm started moving to his left side slightly only to push harder to the right moving Alexis' arm back. Alexis flex her arm musle (sp?) making her hoddie sleeve strech out slightly as she pushed his arm back more. "You can't win you know that, right?" Kevin grined at her. "I won last time." They laugh and try to push each other's hand back more. "You were always the fighter!" Alexis laughed out to her brother as he grined. Alexis pushed Kevin's arm all the way to the left and let go of his hand turning around with her fist in the air. **

**"And the almighty sister triumph's over the twin brother adversary!" Now that made everyone laugh. It made Alexis happy to know she would have friend's at the school, that is... IF she pasted the trail's. They heard someone clear their throat and they all looked over at the door's to see Grampa. "I see you are having fun but, Alexis and I must go to pick a trail." Alexis nod's and walk's over to Grampa's side. "Wait, what about the rest of us? What are we to do?" Kevin asked crossing his arm's. Grampa juat smiled and patted Alexis' shoulder. "Well it will be awhile before the trail begin's. Boy's why don't you show Kevin around while Alexis and I pick out a trail." Grampa smiled at them as they nod and start for the door. "Hold on. You'll tell us when the trail start's right?" Kevin asked before the other's tried to pull him away. "I will do not worry, your sister is in good hand's." Kevin nod's. "Alright." Alexis smiled and waved before turning around and walking back into the room.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(In the room/Alexis' POV) **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I walked into the room and back to the chair and sat down. "Okay, I'm ready for the worst." I said loud enough so I could be heard. Grampa came up to me first. "It is an old way but you will pick a slip of paper from three of us and we will tell you, from the first peice to the last, what trail you will get." I nod as one of the Elder's came up with a glass bowl full of paper. I take a deep breath and reach into the bowl and take one off the top quickly and hand it to Grampa. "First." He said and I go to take another one out of the bowl. **

**I take one from the very bottem and hand it to the Elder that walked up to me. "Second." He said and I reach back into the bowl for the last time and take one quickly and hand it to the oldest looking Elder that came up. **

**"Thrid." The Elder with the bowl left and Grampa took his place. He glanced at the paper the look in his eye's became distant as he looked up at me. "You're first trail." He paused for only a second, **

**"Is the Maze of Death." The room fell deathly quiet and the air became thick which made it hard to breath, but I tried to stay as calm as I could. "Alright, then the Maze of Death it is." I said and Grampa's eye's lightened a bit, which made me relax a bit. **

**I was glad he relaxed a little bit. "We will let you get ready for the trail. Please follow Cedric to the preparation room." I tilt my head at the name when I heard a cough and looked over to the sound only to see Grampa smile at me slightly. "If you will follow me, Miss. James, I will show you to the preparation room." I smile and nod following him to a door that was way more diffrent then the other one. This one was much smaller and was made of dull wood, painted white and had crack's and bit's chiping off it. 'What an ugly door for a place that's so nice..' I thought to myself as Grampa opened it and let me in first then entered him self closing the door. **

**"So your name is Cedric, Grampa?" He laugh's softly and nod's. "Yes, young one, it is." He said and continued to walk forward and I walk up to walk beside him. "So, should I stop calling you Grampa and start calling you Elder or Cedric?" I questioned him folding my arm's behind my back fliping my hair out of my eye's again. Sometime's my hair was annoying, but that's not what I'm focusing on right now. I watched as Grampa smiled and shook his head. **

**"I don't mind being called Grampa, but I would not do it in front of the other Elder's if I were you. I made that mistake once when I was around your age and I had to work in the field's for a full month." He laughed and I just stared. "Really? What were you like when you were my age?" I was intrigued by the old man I wanted to know what it was like in his time. Okay I know it's weird but for me old people are fun. See most kid's my age don't appreciate all that the older people have done for us, infact if it wasn't for the older people we younger one's wouldn't even be here so we owe (sp?) some of our live's to them. I don't know I guess it's just me, but that's how I feel and that's how I'll stay. **

**Grampa smiled at me, even though he looked old his eye's still held youth in them. "Well I guess I was roudy (sp?) and hyper. I had a big mouth too, I always got into trouble because I always spoke my mind and would let the wrong people know what I thought." Grampa smiled at the wonder in my eye's. **

**"I bet you got into alot of fight's huh?" I asked reaching into the front pocket pulling out a hair clip puting it into my mouth and grabing the back of my hair leaving to long peices out infront of my face twirling the hair in my hand around and placing it up to the back of my head and taking the clip from my mouth placing it firmly around the twirled up hair and cliping it tightly.**

**"That I did and most of them were some of the other Elder's." He said quite matter 'o factly and I tilt my head. "Wow really?" He nod's at me as he turned to the right motioning for me to keep up. I joged over to his side and stared up at him. "Do you have a dragon as well Grampa?" His smiled a toothy grin. "I do, young one. You'll have to meet him someday." I smiled and nod. Then he stoped infont of another old dull looking door. "Is that the preparation room?" I asked looking up at Grampa as he nod's and open's the door and let's me in first. I couldn't help but smile at him. **

**"Where did you learn to be such a gentleman?" I said as I curtsy to him making him smile and laugh. "When I got older and my youth started to leave me, I got more mature and learned better manner's." I laughed softly. "As your youth started to leave you? I bet you could take down the tuffest student here and not break a sweat and beside's your eye's don't hold that of an old man but that of a young man." Grampa laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder. **

**"You are far to wise and mature for your age." I smiled slightly. "I was forced to grow up at a young age as my brother was, I guess it was a good thing it make's me understand the world more then I normaly would.." His eye's softened and smiled warmly at me. "Indeed, I can see it in your eye's as well, young one. The eye's of a wise old dragon lay's in them." I smile tilting my head. "Really?" I put my hand's on my hip's looking up at him. "Yes, really." He walked over to an old looking chair and sat down with a heavy sigh. **

**That's when I had enough time to look around the room, it was quite large with an essortment of every weapon I could think of, all lined up on the wall's. Their was armor on stand's to the far left of the room so meny difrent kind's and color's, they were so cool like something out of a dream. I walked over to one of them and touched the arm plate. It was cold to the touch and very real it was like steal or some other kind of metal. I looked at the helment and into the reflective viser (sp?) shield and mask like bottem part. 'Very cool.' I thought to myself looking at the chest plate. It too was hard and cold to the touch, most likely made of the same kind of metal as the arm plate. It resembled the ab's and chest on a really buff body builder. The bottem's looked like normal pant's to the naked eye, but when I felt them they were heavy and felt like they were made of chain's. Like, um, you know, the chain suit's diver's wear when swiming with shark's. The armor I was looking at was a dark greenish color mixed with silver. Very nice. I could hear chuckling behind me so I turned around to Grampa. "What's so funny?" I asked him and he shook his head geting up slowly from his chair. "Nothing, young one. You wont be needing thoughs for the maze. Come." He said walking to the right side of the room. I followed him and looked out from behind him to see what was on the table. **

**He turned to me and grabed ahold of my left wrist. "First we have to awaken the power that sleep's inside you." He placed an odd bracelet around my wrist, I took a good look at it. It was black leather with a large blue jewle in the middle on the top of it. **

**"What is this?" Grampa smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Have no worries, yound one. This wont hurt, it is a water based element stone that will awaken your power's." I watch as he steped back a bit and I tilt my head. "How do you know what element I a-- ahh?!" And just like that the stone started to glow and shoot out spark's of blue and white. I held my right arm to shield myself from the spark's. **

**"What is it doing?" I gasped out as my arm lifted up involuntarily and started to shake. "Just relax, young one. Let the stone do its work." He said calmly however easier said then done! **

**I was freaking out! This thing was controling my arm, damnit! What was I suppose to do? Anyone would freak out! However I knew better, I did just what Grampa said, I stood up straight and relaxed my shoulders, but my arm was still in the freaking air. I took slow deep breath's and closed my eye's. "Well, it seem's that your power's are awakened." I heard Grampa say with a soft laugh. I rise a brow and open my eye's only to look down and see that I'm hovering in the air! Surrounded by blue, white and even yellow light. Now I started to panic. "G-Grampa! How do I ge-get down?!" He laughed again a bit louder and waved his hand's up and down. "Relax, young one! Just emagine your self slowly floating down to the ground." I close my eye's tightly and think about touching the ground. This is stupid! This isn't going to work! **

**"There, now that wasn't to hard." Grampa said with a small laugh. I opened my eye's slowly and let out a heavy sigh seeing I was now on the ground and felt my arm drop to my side. I stared at the bracelet for a bit then walked over to Grampa. "Okay, can you take it off me now, please?" He laugh and carefully took it off my wrist, which I in turn rubed the red skin around my wrist. **

**"So, how exactly do I use my power's?" Grampa tilted his head puting his index and middle fingers to his temple. "Well." He began but seemed hesitant. "It is something you should really learn on your own." He said softly looking at me with kind eye's. Something I'm not use to, I really only get that kind of look from my brother. "But I will give you a tip to help use them. First since you are a begining water element you will need a water source to control, but the Maze of Death as the element of fire so your power's wont work well." He explained calmly. **

**"Grampa, what if I was a higher level before I went into the maze?" I asked him and he shook his head. "It would take a miracle for that to happen. It takes year's to learn how to control your power's, even for an Elder it takes meny a year to be honored with the title." I had to scratch my head. I don't have much time to get ready, so that was out. What was going to do? What was the point of awakening my power's if I couldn't use them? Grrr! This is annoying! Okay first I need to know what will acctivate my power's if need be in a better trail. **

**"Grampa, how do I use my power's if I need to?" He looked at me and smiled. 'He sure does smile a lot.' I thought to myself as Grampa grabed my shoulder and lead me to the center of the room. "That I can help with. Hold out your hand's and close your eye's." I tilt my head but do as I was told. "Good. Now concentrate on your hand's real hard, emagine you are holding the very water element in your hand's and when I tell you open your eye's okay?" He told me and I nod. **

**I had a clear picture in my head too. It was so cool! I was standing on the water of a beautiful pond with crystal clear water, a nice little waterfall in the background. It was night time and the moon was full and the star's twinkled all around it. I could hear all kind's of bug's and bird's singing their song's of night time and Tsunami swam under the water beneath me chasing the various species of fish that lived in the waters of the pond. I smiled at stared at my hand's, they were covered in a blue light as a dot of white began to form in the mist of blue wave's. It started to move upward to hover just above the light. Then the little white dot grew bigger into a white sphere no bigger then a baseball, but it started moving and change color from white to a river like blue. The light disappeared from my hand's leaving only the sphere in my hand's. It moved and rippled like the wave's breaking on the sand of a beach. If only this was real, I always loved daydreaming this kind of stuff. **

**"Okay, young one. Open your eye's." Grampa said bringing me out of the daydream. I open my eye's to see Grampa holding an empty water bottle? Where did he get that? I didn't ask though and why do you ask? 'Cause I was to busy looking at my hand's seeing that the waterball was real! Grampa used the water from the bottle for my power's to control. How did I not notice? How was I doing this? I didn't even try! I started to experiment with the new power, I made the water shift and change shape. I morphed it into a square! Haha it was funny it looked so misshapened! It looked so wobbly and it made me laugh out loud. Then I morphed it into a heart, that was a little more difficult. I really had to concentrate on that one but I did it! This was to cool. **

**"Heh heh heh, well you have the hang of it I can see. Now I want you to try to use it as a weapon." I tilt my head again. "A weapon?" I asked and he nod's. "Yes. Try and make it into a weapon." I stared hard at the water in thought. What could I make it into? It was water so it didn't have a solid form... That's it! I know what I could make it! **

**I step back from Grampa a bit and held up the waterball with my right hand and held my left hand up to it, tring really hard to emagine what I wanted it to be. I closed my eye's taking a deep breath I opened my eye's quickly and shot my hand out to the left causing the water to follow it and made it whip the ground about four yard's to the left and fly back to me and circle around me like a sheild. I look at Grampa and he smiled and claped his hand's. "Good work, young one. You even manghed to do some damage as well." He said point to where I whiped the ground, I looked over and indeed I did do a little damage. It wasn't much just a small dent but it's something!**

**"Alright, young one. I want you to try and put the water back into the bottle." I stared at the bottle in his hand and moved the water with my right hand over to him. 'This is harder then I thought!' I thought to myself as I tried hard to keep my concentration on the water. And just like that the water was gone and I collapsed to my knees breathing heavily. Grampa knelt down infront of me and patted my head. "Very good, young one. I will let you rest a bit before I take you to the maze." Grampa helped me up and took me to the chair he was sitting in before. I sank into the seat sighing heavily. My whole body felt heavy and straned. (sp?) That took a lot more out of me then I thought it would. I felt like I could have fallen asleep if I was allowed to, but I knew better then that. An odd yet familiar sound came to my ear's so I opened my eye's and looked around. "Huh." I said and slumped more into the chair. "Oh well." I again closed my eye's to relax. **

**I yawned softly and slugishly scratched my head, something I always did when I was tired. But that's when I let out a girlish squeal and stared at a large orange cat that jumped on my lap! "You scared me you big fur ball!" I yelled at it as it just tilted it's head staring at me with a "What'd I do?" look. I sighed and slowly started to pet the large cat. It must be pretty old to be this big. "There you are Streak. I have been looking for you, old man." The cat looked over at Grampa when he heard his name and waged his tail in an annoyed way. "Streak? Why do you call him Streak?" I asked looking over the cat. Nope no streak of any other color at all on him, only white patches on his belly and paw's. Grampa laughed softly and noded. "I call him Streak because when I first got him he would run around so fast he looked like a streak of orange and white across the floor, so I named him Streak." Grampa explained and I rise a brow. This old cat really ran that fast, probably (sp?) not anymore though. I pushed the old cat off my lap gently which was met with an annoied look from him. I laughed a stood up. "Okay, Grampa. I'm ready for the trail." I said and Grampa nod's motioning for me to follow him out the door we came in, I followed closely behind him. 'Why is he so quiet? He was all happy and smiling before...' I grabed ahold of his long sleeved robe thingy and tugged gently, like a little kid did to their parent's pant leg or something. He looked at me with that distant look in his eye's again. "Grampa, are you okay?" I asked and he stops. **

**"Yes I am, young one. Why?" He answered and placed his hand on my head. "Well, back in the room, well, you looked happy and were smiling... But you're not now." I said softly looking back at the room and I heard Grampa sigh. "I am sorry young one. I guess I am worried for you is all." I looked up at him and saw the concern in his red eye's. Yes they were red. A very dark red almost like black but you could still tell they were red. I smiled at him, no one has showen me so much kindness. He really was the Grampa I never had. "Don't you worry about me, Grampa! Like my brother said I'm the strong one, I'll pass the trail's, I know it." I said and huged his arm. He put his other arm around me and huged me back. "I know you will. Now come, we must not be to late." He said and we let each other go. "Right." I followed closely behind him once again. 'I will win. Not just for me, but for Grampa and Kevin." I thought quietly.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Outside the castle/school)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I stared in awe at all the space there was outside! It was like there was no castle or whatever it was. When I felt the wind pick up I looked up quickly. "Tsunami!" I ran up to her as she landed and gave her large form a hug the best I could. **

_**'Haha, I missed you too, Alexis.' **_

**"What were doing? How are you? You didn't get into trouble did you?" I asked looking up at her as she shook her head and leaned down and I rubed my cheek on the side of her face. **

_**'I was looking around this place. I am fine. No I did not. Are you alright? You seem anxouse." **_

**I nod. I was anxouse but really who could blame me? I was about to go into some place called The Maze of Death! I like to see you go into a place called that and not be anxouse about it. "I am a little bit, but I will be fine." Tsunami nod's in understanding and to my surprise lick's my cheek! I had to laugh 'cause it tickled! I smiled up at her. "Thank you, Tsunami." I knew she was tring to make me feel better and that did help, haha, how could it not?**

_**'You are welcome, my dear.' **_

**I turned around when I heard shouting only to be tackled to the ground. "Aaah! What the--" I was cut off when who ever it was picked me up into the air. "Hahaha! Revenue is sweet!" I laughed, it was my brother! "Haha freakin Haaa! Now put me down you're going to hurt yourself!" Kevin put me down, no, more like droped me on the ground so I'd land on my ass! "Oof! You bastard! You did that on purpose!" I shouted and jumped up putting him in a headlock. "Gah! Help me, someone! Help!" He yelled reaching out to the guy's. **

**"Hahaha, no thank's. I like my limb's where they are." Matthew laughed crossing his arm's. "Okay, young one. Enough horsing around, time to go see the other Elder's." I immedistely let go of Kevin droping him on the ground and joged back over to Grampa who was a few yard's away. "Coming, Grampa!" I stood next to Grampa when I got to him and he signaled for the other's to follow. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(With the guy's/ Thrid purson POV)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kevin got up slowly and stared at his sister smiling at the Elder. "I've never seen Lexie act this way with adult's before." He said walking up to the front of the group. "Why is that?" Noah asked from Kevin's left. "Well, mostly because every adult we come across treated us like outsider's, along with the kid's in our old school. Hell, even our parent's hated us." He explained shaking his head. "You guy's were treated pretty bad huh?" Aaron asked from Kevin's right and he nod's. "Yeah, but I'm happy my sister found an adult she can trust. Which all so means I can trust him too." Kevin smiled a little bit. It was hard to find adult's that both of them could trust. Kevin watched as Alexis said something to the Elder and he laughed slightly. 'I'm glad we came here.' Kevin thought just before the group reached them. **

**"Alright, slowpoke's! Let's get this over with." Alexis said as she followed the Elder into the tree's. "Well, like she said let's get this over with." Kevin followed quickly after his sister with the other's behind him.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Back to Alexis)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I took deep breath's to try and calm my racing heart. 'If I keep this up I might have a heartattack before I can even take the trail's.' I slaped myself inwardly. There was no way I was going to give up this great opportunity of adventure and a better life! This was something Kevin and I really wanted, so I was going to do all I can on my part to stay here. **

_**'Alexis, I can sense (sp?) the Elder's just ahead. Alexis, stand up straight, hold your head up high. Be proud, be brave, so them you're not afraid.' **_

**I did as, Tsunami said and stood up straight and held my head up high just in time to see the Elder's come into veiw. They all turned to us, as we stoped a few yard's away from them. "We have been waiting, Cedric. What took you so long?" The oldest Elder asked with a rised eye brow in question. Grampa walked ahead of me and the other's to stand by his side. "The waking of Alexis' power's took a bit longer then I thought. The out come was better then I thought it would be though." Grampa, staited simpley (sp?) smiling over at me. I felt proud and happy to hear Grampa say once I felt that someone other then my brother was proud of me. I wanted to tear up and hug him, but I knew better then to dishonor him like that infront of the other Elder's. I knew honor was a big deal for dragon's, **_**especially**_** male dragon. Hey it was the same with human males so why not male dragon's? So instend (sp?) of huging in and dishonoring him, I just graced him with a kind, happy smile. **

**"Well, let us begin the trail." The older Elder walked away with the other's even farther into the woods around us. 'How Fucking far do we have to go before we start this damn thing?!!' I shouted at myself irritatibly (sp?) as I emagined an animed me waving her arm's around in the air as fire formed in her eye's. Yes, I liked anime, more like loved it! I loved drawing it, but I'm not focusing on that right now. **

**I was so engulfed in my imagenation of cartoons and funny scenes, that I almost bumped into one of the Elder's. Good thing I have great reflexes and stoped before I could even touch him, course I was standing on my tiptoes tring to blance on them. (which wasn't working very well!) I almost fell on him if it weren't for the tug on my shirt putting me back on my feet properly then a harsh whisper in my ear. "Watch where you're going." I dared to glance behind me to see who it was behind me. It was Rick. Those cold green eye's still glaring at me in harsh silence. I felt stiff and cold under his stare. **

**Only Grampa's voice brought (sp?) me out of my little staring match with Rick to him. "This is the place where you will be tested in indurance and wit." I tilted my head to the side like a confused child. 'There is nothing in this large clearing, why weren't we going to the maze? Where is it? Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny!' I thought bitterly to myself, where was the said trail? Just then the earth benith our feet started to shake and rumble in protest of whatever was happening. I braced myself and looked at Grampa who had his back to me as a LARGE pure white structure rose up from the ground. **

**"This, Alexis, is where your first trail begins." Grampa said grimly as I stared at the large place. It was like a square or rectangle with a very small door, it looked like I'd have to bend down to even get through it. **

_**'This is it, Alexis.' **_

**I could head Tsunami say as I walked over to to Grampa waiting for the rules....**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neko: Okay I got this Chapie up! Finaly! But anyway I hope this wasn't TOO boring... -_- Well R&R Please!**


	4. The Trail

**Neko: Okay sorry for the wait I had to put up another story then I had writer's block then I got an idea for another one and all that stuff.... Well here we go.**

**Kuso: Fuck or shit**

**Akira: Intelligent **

**------------------------------------------------**

**Preview: **

**"This, Alexis, is where your first trail begins." Grampa said grimly as I stared at the large place. It was like a square or rectangle with a very small door, it looked like I'd have to bend down to even get through it. **

_**'This is it, Alexis.' **_

**I could hear Tsunami say as I walked over to to Grampa waiting for the rules.... **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**I waited in anticipation, my heart was pounding against my chest just wanting to burst out. These were the longest second's of my life! Just get on with it already! I'm sick of all this waiting crap! Just tell me the damn rule's. "Alexis, this building is equiped with moving wall's packed with tunnles, these tunnles allow fire to shoot through them at any angle at any time. To survive you must avoid said fire at all cost's and find one of the three door's that lead's out." Grampa explained simpley but I knew there was nothing simple about this. "Sound's simple but what's the catch?" I questioned placing my hand's on my hip's and leaning forward. Something I did when I knew something was up. I saw Grampa give a small smile and turn back to the building probibly to hide it.  
**

**"You're very observent Alexis." I grined widely. "That's what I do, I have another question. Can Tsunami come in with me?" Grampa turned to me with a hard look. "I'm afraid not Alexis. These trail's are for you alone to prove your power to prove you are worthy of being in this clan." I looked over at Tsunami with worried eye's and she nuged my cheek and I rubed my face on hers. **

_**  
"It will be okay Alexis. You'll see." **_

**  
I nodded and take a step closer to Grampa. "Okay then, what's the catch with this maze? It's to simple." Grampa rised an eyebrow, "Well the longer you stay inside the maze the quicker the wall's will shift and change and the more deadly the fire's become. So you must get out before that happen's." I nod and unzip my hoodie to show the no sleeve T-shirt I had under it and toss it to Kevin. "Hold that for me." He picked it off of the ground and slung it over his shoulder and giving me an odd look. I smile and give him a thumb's up and turn back to Grampa. "Okay so what it the time frame of the maze?" Grampa looked taken aback by my question a bit. I'm not sure why it was a simple question. "Well you are the first to ask that of this trail." ah I see why he looked that way now, that's kinda funny. "Well if I'm going in there I wanna know my advantage's and disadvantage's, I'm not going in there without knowing what I'm getting into. That's just crazy." I smiled placing my arm's behind my head. **

**  
"Well then, it will start with every thrity-five minute's the wall's will change with a steady stream of fire every ten minute's. As time goes on the wall's changing with speed up and five minute's will be taken off the time and two minute's off the fire." I nod, so it'll take five minute's off of thridy-five and two minute's off of ten for the wall's and fire. This... Isn't going to be easy... For one I suck at math and two I'm not sure if I can even get close to these door's let alone find them. I never was the one to have much confidence, that was my brother's job to cheer me on if it seemed I was having doubt's about myself. He's not going to be there this time so I'll just have to do thins on my own. "What do these door's look like so I know?" Grampa noded, "The door's that will let you out will be red, but look out for trick door's they will have secret tunnles behind them that will shoot fire right out infront of you some may even have something worse then fire." I nod slowly and gulp inwardly.**

**  
"Okay, I'm ready." Grampa smiled slightly and came over to me and behind me. "As with this trail you must be blind folded." I nod again and he pull's the silk cloth over my eye's and gently lead me into the building. **

****

-----------------------------------------------------

****

Inside

****

----------------------------------------------------

****

I could smell soot inside a sure sign of fire being in here before. "How will I know when it start's?" I turned my head to Grampa as he lead me farther into the building, probibly to the middle of it. "You will hear a bell of sort's. That will tell you when it start's and Alexis if you see another way out other then the door's take it." I nod and turn my head back around and wait for him to stop me. When I felt Grampa's grip tighten I stoped and he let go. "When you hear the bell you may take off the blind fold." I nod and listen to his foot step's get farther and farther away. 

**  
I sighed when I couldn't hear them anymore and rubed my arm after feeling a draft hit my bare skin. I jumped and covered my ear's when a loud ringing started to go off, 'Well guess that mean's it's started.' I took the cloth off my eye's and let my eye's adjust to the new lighting. I saw that the wall's were pure white with hole's all over them, that's when the ground started shaking and I had to brace myself better so I wouldn't fall. The wall's shifted as I watched and one started rising up right under my feet so I jump forward and turn to watch it go up. "I need to be more careful in here." I turn and walk down the narrow hall looking around carefuly. Then the sound hit my ear's like a loud foghorn in a libray with no one inside, the sound of crackling like old dead leaf's being set on fire and something ziped pasted my head with a heat that cinged the end's on my pulled up hair which made me yelp and duck down. **

**  
'The hell?...' I looked over and saw the retreating form of a fireball as it zoomed down the hallway. 'Right, Grampa said the wall's were filled with tunnles. I have to be more careful if I wanna get out of here alive and not in a bodybag.' I joged down the hallway and turned left and kept going. That's when I saw a door, it was red alright but it had an odd look to it. There was a large ex on it and it was black, 'Hmmm, it's probably one of those trick door's Grampa was taking about.' I slowly walked up to the door and grabed the handle but hesitated. He did say it was trick door and what else? Damnit! I should have paied more attion to what he was saying! **

**  
"Fuck it!" I swung the door open only to be greeted by the light and heat of an opening of fire filled tunnles and jumped to the side and rolled to the left and watched the fire spout from the wall. "Okay door's with odd marking's do NOT open." I picked my self up and went down the hall and made a right. The same sound hit my ear's again and I looked around carefully. "Hmm..." I yelled and fell to the floor feeling the bruning of fire on my cheek and frantically patted my face and hair. "Fucking shit!" I patted the fire on my shoulder puting it out quickly. "I've got the get the hell out of here!" I jumped up but only stumbled as the wall's changed again. A wall slid it's way to crush me between it and the wall beside me so I jumped and rolled over sitting on my leg's and scrambled forward down the corridor. **

**  
'Right, left, straight, right, wait... Fuck!' I stoped and looked around frantically did I already go this why? Am I going the right way? Where could the door's be? I pulled at my bang's in frustration and yelled. "Argh!! I'm lost in a maze of moving wall's and fire! I'm so fucked!" The last wall moved to the right showing a blood red door. I joged up to it and stared, "It's red but the nob is gold. It could be one of the door's but..." My word's trailed off as I grabed and opened it slowly with me behind the door. When nothing happened I carefully peeked over the door to be met with a brick wall. "What am I in a cartoon or something?" I said sarcasticly and joged down the hall and made a left. **

**  
"Ahh!" I yelled and ducked down as the fire ball ment for my face zoomed over my head and down the hall. "Okay, no more sarcasm." I swollowed the lump in my throat and pressed on. It was getting hotter and harder to breath so I slowed down to catch my breath. I tried to controle my breathing cause hypervenilating would only make problem's for me. That much I learned from school. Then the wall's started moving again, "Fuck." I moved out of the way of the wall's and jog down the hall way but stoped short. "Oh... God..." There zooming quickly for me was a round of fire ball's ready to burn me to death, then a flash of me in gym class went through my mind. I quickly noted they where about half my height from the floor so I did the only thing that came to mind. **

**  
I flung my arm's over my head and bent backward and placed my hand's on the floor and sucked in my gut as the fire passed over me leaving me unharmed and I pushed myself back up and grined. "Thank you coach Hallen." I turned back and kept going down the hall. I spoted another door and ran up to it. "Okay please by the way out." I stood to the side of it and flung to door open and yelped when something cut into my cheek! I covered my cheek and leaned on the wall next to the door watching as knife after knife hit the wall across the door. "Ow.." I took my hand off my cheek staring at the blood. "Great..." Once the knife's stoped I took off farther down the hall. I've been in here for fifteen minutes so that mean's I have twenty minute's left to get out of here. **

**  
If there was only a little bit of water here I might be able to find my way out of here quicker, but since there is none I guess I'll just have to wing it. I'm good at that. I turn a sharp corner almost falling and ran down the hall, I stoped half way and stared down into a pit-fall. "What in hell's kitchen is this doing here?" I sighed and turned to leave, thats when the wall's started moving again. "Fucking fuck..." I normally don't curse as much as this but I was annoied and I can't help it when I am. **

**  
Soon I saw another fire bolt heading right for so I jumped to the right only to be hit in the side by another one and was knocked to the ground with a hard thump. "Kuso... I have to be more careful in here." I got up slowly feeling like I weighted a ton swearing in japanese which I learned from watching to meny anime show's. I have to get out of here ten of my twenty minute's is up and if I don't get out of here soon it mean's the end for me. I push myself up and and watched the wall's as they stoped moving and ran do the long hallway in front of me it must have been the longest one I've ran through since I got in here. 'I have to find another door! But there are no other hallways to through. What am I going to do?' I kept runing two more mintue's before I saw another hall and stoped at it. **

**  
'Good but is there a door there? If I keep going down this way I might run into a dead end and that wouldn't be good but if I go down here there might be a better chance of finding a door. Fuck it I'll follow my gut!" With that I kept going down the same hall. Then I spoted it, one of the door's that lead out of here! I'm sure of it this time! I was so close just a few more feet... Then a rumbling sound hit my ear like a foghorn, "No not yet! I'm so close!" I reached out for the door's handle but it was all in vain since the wall covered up my exit. "No!!" I ran up to the wall and started pounding my fist's on it frantically as tear's of frushtration filled my eye's. "No, please! I was so close! Damnit!" I slid down the wall onto my knee's and let the tear's fall. **

**  
'I'm sorry Kevin... I tired..' It was clear to me that I wasn't going to get out of here alive I had failed my brother and Grampa. Then a flashing image of my brother a got just before Grampa blindfolded me came into my head, it was my brother crossing his middle and index finger and holding them over his heart and staring at me sturnly. Doing that he meant for me to be careful and come back savely. I lifted myself up from the floor and whiped my face, turned and ran down the hall and made a right down the other hallway. I wasn't going to let my brother down now if I did no one would be there for him like I always am and I couldn't give Rick the satisfaction of him being right about me not being strong enough to apart of the Clan. **

**  
I skided to a stop when I came to a door and flung it open and was met with the sound and heat of fire and ducked down and rolled to the side with a yelp, "Damnit..." was all I could say I had to find the way out of here or I was going to be fired! I can't help but think of what will happen to my brother if I don't make it out of here.. I shook my head of the thought's and pussed myself up and kept running down the hall, there was no way I was going to leave my brother without a fight! My brother mean's everything to me so I'll fight till the very end. At that last thought running through my mind the maze shifted again now I only had five minute's left, how was I going to get out of here if this kept up? I stood still until the maze stoped moving, then I noticed another door! I rushed over to it and grabed the door nob but didn't open it right away. **

**  
'What if it's a trap too?' I stood to the side of the door and opened it... Nothing. I peeked over to see nothing but a brick wall. "Kuso!" I stood there staring at the wall and sighed turning to walk away but as I was doing so I noticed that there was light coming from the bottem of the door. "Hmm..." I took my hand and knocked on the wall carefully and there was an echoe! It was hallow! I knew the maze would shift soon and the wasn't the right door to get out as Grampa said, "if you see another way out other then the door's take it." And I was going to take this one! I took a step back then with all my weight slamed into the wall... Nothing. I did it again and again and when I heard the found's of fire flying through the air I knew what was coming so I slamed into the wall harder and harder and by doing so I made the wall crack! I smiled to myself and kept at it with all I had, I heard the maze moving again again. Dam! My way out would be blocked off! This is my last chance, I backed up a bit and braced myself then with everything I had left in me slamed into the wall and tumbled to the other side!**

**  
I landed with a hard thump to the ground and watched as the hole in the wall was covered up and grined floping down onto the soft grass of the outside world. "I made it..." I truned my head to the sound's so someone calling my name and smiled to see my brother. "Alexis! Alexis are you alright?!" When he got to me he floped down on his knee's and shook my shoulder lightly which made me yelp and pull back. "Ow.." Then before I knew I was surrounded by the guy's, all but Rick, as they started asking me question's and prasing me for getting out alive and it was just getting a little much for my weakened form. 'Help...' That's when Tsunami growled and used her massive head the push them away and proped me up and let me rest against her body cruling her tail around me like a shield. **

_**  
"Let her rest fool's!" **_

**  
She growled and they backed up a bit and Noah waved his hand's in front of him slightly. "Sorry we were just worried about her is all." Tsunami growled softly and broght her head down and nudged my head with her's bringing me from my dazed state. "Wha?..." I looked over at my brother and smiled the best I could and crossed my middle and endex finger's and placed them over my heart and winked. "I'm out Kev..." Then Tsunami started licking my face where the cut on my cheek was gently that's when I noticed there was one on the same side of her cheek as mine was. 'Tsunami you're hurt.' I lifted a slugish hand up and carefully touched the side of her face. **

_**  
"I am fine Alexis. I am more worried about you right now. You are burned." **_

**  
She said refuring to the missing cloth from my under shirt and I patted her tail lazily. 'I'm fine it's not fatal or anything.' I told her and leaned back into her as the Elder's frew near. "Well done Alexis you have made it out of the Maze of Death. Congratulations your first trail is over." The oldest looking Elder said and I moaned painfully as I stood up on shaking leg's but used Tsunami to help me blance myself and straightened my aching body and bowed to the Elder. "Thank you Elder... I am looking forward to my next trail so I may be a step closer to this Clan." The old man smiled and bowed his head slightly, "You are welcome young blood. You may rest for your next trail." I stood upright only to fall down to my knee's leting the darkness take over my tired mind and body. **

**  
"Lexie!" Kevin ran back up to Alexis catching her right before she could fall face first to the ground. "Lexie?" Kevin turned her in his arm's so she was face up and held her form close to him. "C'mon Lex wake up just for a bit." He placed his forhead on her's and closed his eye's to keep his tear's back. He has never before been so scared in his whole life just the thought of losing his twin was enough to send him into tear's. His heart just now started to calm down and go back to it's normal rate of beating. He sniffed and pulled his head away from his sister's forhead and looked up at the elder's. "So what do we do from here?" The man Alexis called Grampa steped up, "We will place you in the guest room's for those who are under the trail challenge." Kevin looked at him questionly, "Room's? You mean I can't stay with my sister?" The Elder's shook their head's. **

**  
"The rule's have been made for a reason, the male and female student's are to stay in separate part's of the building for obvious reason's. Do not worry Kevin your sister will be safe in the room and dragon's are allowed and I am sure that, Tsunami was it? Well portect her very well." Kevin looked back at his sister then up at the her dragon who bowed her head in a noding way and sighed. "Alright but I at least want to know which room she's in so I know, just in case." Grampa came up to him and pat's his shoulder, "Of course you may know where she will be. It is not like we are going to try and keep you from her." Grampa smiled down at Kevin and kneeled down and carefuly took Alexis from Kevin's arm's smiling reassuringly as he lifted her light form up. "I can take it from here my brother's please go and rest." The other elder's nod and walk away and in no time they were out of sight. "Now tell me Kevin, has your sister been eating well?" Kevin rised an eyebrow and looked at him oddly. "Why Sir?" He shook his head and walked over to Tsuname and she laied flat on her belly letting him climb onto her back. **

**  
"Wait what did you mean?" Kayden placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder which made him look over at him. "C'mon He's taking you guy's to your room's. You want one of us to give you a lift or-" With out letting Kayden finish Kevin made his way over toTsuname and hoped onto her back. "Come along if you want boy's." Matthew was the first to run over to them and and put his endex finger and thumb in his mouth and made a whistling sound as loud as he could. Not to long after that there was the sound of flaping of huge wing's and out of the gleam of the sun and the silhouette of a large form in the distence. "I thought I'd take Akira this time." Matthew grined when the large being came into veiw. **

**  
It's snow white scale's shune in the light of the sun with beautiful light blue tint's on it's smooth wing's and landed with grace and held it's masive head high and peered down at Matthew it's large golden eye's locked onto his. **

_**  
"You called Matthew?" **_

**  
"Yep. I thought it would be nice if we took a ride to our soon to be new class mate's room." He said noding his over to Tsuname. **

_**  
"New class mate? Well hello there." **_

**  
Akira curled his mouth upward into a smile and held his head up high and puffed his chest out staring at Tsuname with a flirty look. Tsuname snorted and shook her head turning it to look behind her. **

_**  
"Are you ready to go Cedric?" **_

**  
Grampa noded and Tsuname let her wing's spread out to their full extent and flaped a few time's and took off into the sky, with the force of the wind from her wing's caused the guy's to brace them self's or they would have fallen over. "Agh, I guess now's a good a time as any to take Ken out for a ride." Kayden sighed and pulled out a whitsle from his pocket, when he blew into it there was no sound that they could hear but Akira growled and droped his head closing his eye's. "dude hury up." Kayden ignored Matthew and kept useing the whitsle. Not long after he stoped they heard a roar from the distance. "Hey guy's I'm going on ahead." With that Matthew hoped onto Akira's back and took off after Tsuname. **

**  
It's wasn't to long till he caught up to her and flu next to her. "Elder! How is she doing?" He looked from the view ahead to him, "She is still out and probably will be until tonight or tomorrow." Matthew nod's and goes back to watching the view ahead, however Kevin was to worried about his sister to pay attion to anything else but a thought did past his racing mind that he had to ask out loud. "Hey, um, Elder? Uh, when do you think my dragon with come to me? If it, HE, does?" Kevin watched the old man as he went into deep thought, he turned his head slightly looking at him from the corner of his eye's. **

**  
"If I had to guess, it would most likely tonight or tomorrow." Kevin kept quiet after that. "Elder! How much longer till we get to the housing?" Grampa chucled at Matthew's eagerness, "Calm your self young one, you would not be staying anyway and I know that's what you want." He grined at the redness on Matthew's face and chuckled. "We will be there in just a few minute's." With that the old dragon kept quiet and stared on at the veiw ahead, however Kevin's mind was racing with thought's but the one he heard the most was. 'I hope Lexie will be okay.' Kevin sighed and shook his head he knew he shouldn't worry so much about her but he can't help it, it's just the way he is. Kevin looked up at the sky and waited for them to get to the school and for his adventure to begen. **

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

Neko: Okay! I'm SOOO sorry this took me so long to write I mean I've been really busy but I promise to update sooner! The next Chapter will most likey be Kevin's POV most of the time. Okay the next story to be updated are Angel Of Death then My YYH story. 

**Thank you all my loyal reader's!**


	5. Kevin's Encounter!

**Neko: Okay I need to get this on up now and it took me awhile since I needed my brother's help... -_- Lol, anyway here it is!. **

**Preveiw: **

**"If I had to guess, it would most likely tonight or tomorrow." Kevin kept quiet after that. "Elder! How much longer till we get to the housing?" Grampa chuckled at Matthew's eagerness, "Calm your self young one, you would not be staying anyway and I know that's what you want." He grined at the redness on Matthew's face and chuckled. "We will be there in just a few minute's." With that the old dragon kept quiet and stared on at the veiw ahead, however Kevin's mind was racing with thought's but the one he heard the most was. 'I hope Lexie will be okay.' Kevin sighed and shook his head he knew he shouldn't worry so much about her but he can't help it, it's just the way he is. Kevin looked up at the sky and waited for them to get to the school and for his adventure to begen. **

**BEGIN!**

**Kevin stared at his sister's sleeping face. Even after her battle to live she still slept so peacefully. "You are really strong Sis, ya know that?" He whispered to his sleeping sister, he smiled slightly to himself and stood up from his chair by her bed and leaned over, giving his sister a kiss on the forhead before, turning away and heading out the door quietly. Kevin looked over staring at Kayden, whom was the only one there now. "So, what now?" Kayden opened his eye's to look at Kevin and shruged. "Whatever you want, I guess." Kevin looked back at the door he just came out of and sighed. "Well, I know she wouldn't want me hanging over her so, I guess, I could take a look around this place." Kayden nod's and lead the way out of the dormroom building for the girl's and out into the open air. Kevin took in a deep breath as the fresh air filled his lung's and a smile made it's way across his lip's. "It's so diffrent here then it is in the city.." Kevin said more to himself then to Kayden or anyone else. Kayden laughed softly and looked up at the blue sky. "Yes. I thought the same thing when I first came here." Kevin laughed and walked in a random direction, which happened to be toward the training area. **

**After two minutes of walking they reached the ground's. Kevin looked on as two boy's fought on the ground's with power's human's could only dream of, they were quicker then most eye's could follow and fire spouted from one of the boy's hand's fireing toward the other at break neck speed. The other dodged by jumping into the air and back fliping allowing bat looking wing's to spread from his shoulder blades, riping through his grey tanktop as if it were wet paper. Kevin watched the now air fight in awe, he wondered if he would be able to do such thing's if he and his sister were allowed to stay here. **

**"Hey, dude! You're Alexis's brother, right?" Keving quickly turned his head from the fight to the sound of his sister's name being said. "Yes, I am?" He looked on and noticed the two boy's walking up to him, it was Matthew and Arron from that group he and his sister met at the park. "I knew it! You are twin's right?" The blonde headed Matthew said more then asked, Kevin. "Yeah, and you're Matthew, right?" The blonde noded with a big grin on his face. "Yep! I told you he'd rememeber me!" He shouted playfully and the red head to his left who gave an "Hn." as a reply. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to reasure you that our group will be cheering Alexis on in her trail's." He said in a more serious manner. **

**Kevin rised an eyebrow at him. "Is there any reason why nobody else would be?" Matthew kind of scratched his head looking around. "Well.." He said quietly and Kevin could hear the embarrassment in his voice. "Guy's around here are real big sexist's and wont give Alexis the time of day only because she's a female and there hasn't been a female around the school in decades." Arron said bluntly with every little emotion. "Yeah, that." Matthew said sighing heavily. "I see. So, you guy's are the same way then?" He said narrowing his eye's at the three males. "No! No, no, no, trust me! We're nothing like that! I mean, we already know how strong she is." Again, Kevin rised a brow. "How so?" He asked. **

**"Well, not only did she knock Rick down on his ass without even trying, we think she has been reincarnated from an old dragoness that use to go here decades ago." Kevin's face went blank for a moment then started busting out laughing. "Phst! Yeah right! Haha! That's the dumbist thing I've ever heard!" He laughed holding onto his stomach bending over from laughing. "I mean wouldn't that mean I'm a reincarnation too? And I highly doubt there were two people who looked like us back then." He said after his laughter died down a bit. "I'm telling you it's true!" Aaron patted Matthew on the shoulder. "Let it go buddy." Matthew pouted crossing his arm's. "Well, I'm going to check out more of this place. See ya." Kevin said backing away from them a bit before turning his back and walked away. A trait he got from his street thug of a twin sister, she always told him, "Never turn your back on anyone even if they say they are your friend's. It could make or break you, brother. Remember that." He swallowed a lump in his throat as thought's of his sister clouded his mind. He hoped she was resting well since he wasn't there to watch her. Now he was having second thought's about leaving her alone in this place but he knew her better then anyone would ever know her. "She wouldn't want me hanging over her like that." Kevin knew his sister hated being a burden on anyone especially her beloved brother. **

**His sister ment everything to him and he knew how she felt without her ever saying a word to him, he knew when she was mad, sad, happy or even faking being happy. That's how close they were as twin's, as brother and sister, as friend's. He knew his power would follow suit with his sister's and even if they didn't, even if he did not have these power's, even if he wasn't a dragon like she, he would still be by her side as her twin, her brother, her friend. Nothing would change that. **

**Kevin was walking aimlessly through the school ground's until he was sure he was lost. "Great..." Kevin made his way through thick tree's, finding himself in the forest. 'How'd I end up here? I must have been spaceing out again, Alexis told me that would be the death of me if I didn't quit it.' Kevin thought as he unknowingly made his way deeper into the forest. Kevin began to get aggrieved he had no idea where he was or where he was going. "Great! I knew I shouldn't have left the other's!" Kevin shouted to no one at all as he walked on, hand's jamed into the pocket's of his jean's.**

**Kevin kept walking on, not knowing he was walking farther away from the school, "This place is pretty nice, it's very calm too." He said out loud to himself, standing by a tree and placing a hand on it, feeling the bark under it made him smile. He and his sister loved the woods, but never got the chance to visit it, with his sister working and school, there was just no time, so Kevin backed up from the tree and and kept walking. **

**As Kevin wondered farther away from the school grounds, he became more and more frustrated. "I can't believe it!" He shouted to himself. "I'm lost!" he flailed his arm's, then sighed in defeat. 'The best thing to do when lost, is to stay where you are and wait for help.' (That's true! Anyone will tell you that!) Kevin thought it would be better to wait in an oped field, to be seen better, when and if, they come looking for him. Pushing his way through the brush and tree's, Kevin jumped when his face was hit by the sun light, looking up, he smiled, "Ahh, wow!" he had never seen anything like it before. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed in excitement, standing this large medow, spinning around to look at all the flower's, tree's, wild life,(birds, deer, rabbits, butterflies, ect.) and most of all the lake in the middle of this medow, that laid there so perfectly. "This is to good to be true." He said to himself as he sat down near the lake, the water was crystal clear, so clear you could see right to the bottem of the water. **

**Kevin couldn't help but think about how his sister would love this place. He just hoped she was sleeping okay. "I don't want to lose her..." He said outloud, as he dipped his finger's into the cool water of the lake, he smiled, 'You won't.' Kevin jumped, back into an upright position, looking around with a puzzled face. "What was that?" He asked outloud, "That voice in my head wasn't mine..." Kevin ruffled his hair roughly in frustration, "I'm losing my mind!" he shouted, then sighed. "You know, if you would just look up, you wouldn't be freaking out so much, human." Kevin shot his head up from his hand's and looked up toward the sky, he saw something truely amazing! "Wha-?" There he saw a huge dragon! **

**He shouldn't be so surprised by this but there were no dragon's on the school grounds he was at to get use to it. He watched the dragon touch down to the ground and stared. He eyed the dragons features carefully. It was an icey blue color with a whitish colored chest and stomach, two horns pointed straight back and bent down then upward and tiny spikes lined it's eyebrows giving it of an expressive look. It's eyes were a deep stone gray color and a small horn pointed out from the top of it's snout. **

**As Kevin eyed this new being infront of him, he couldn't help but think, "is this real?" He knew where he was and why. But, for some reason his mind couldn't wrap around what was happening. "Are you alright?" Said the intimidating dragon. Kevin snaped his attention back to this creature, staring into his eyes, still speechless, he only nod's. The dragon drew closer to him, making him step back a bit. The dragon paused, but kept moving closer. Kevin tripped on his own feet making him fall back. "You don't have to fear me. I'm not going to hurt you." The dragon said after stoping to hover over Kevin. "Gah! Is... Is that really necessary?" Kevin half yelled as the dragon leaned it's head down. "Maybe not, but it doesn't hurt either." The dragon bopped his nose on Kevin's hand making jump a bit then start petting the brige of his nose. "Wow... It's.. Smooth.." Before he knew it the dragon swept him up onto it's back and took off into the sky like a bullet out of gun! **

**"ARGH! TOO HIGH!" Kevin yelled clinging onto the dragon's neck. "How does my sister emjoy this?" He bark. "Open your eye's and you'll see." Kevin slowly cracked his eye's open and they widen. "Ahh!" He was looking at the treetops as the sun kissed the tips of the trees, and behind it was the school! It was all just so... "Beautiful... Now I see..." The dragon smirked. "Told ya." Kevin looked at him the smiled. "Yeah you did! So this mean's.. You're my dragon?" The dragon nodded. "This mean's you need a name huh?" The dragon glanced back at him. "You would give me a name?" Kevin nodded this time. "Of course! Hmm.. Let's see..." Kevin thought for a good long moment, "Ah! I got it! Kojuro, it means loyalty." The dragon's eyes widened and he flew up and did a backflip all the while Kevin is screaming like an idiot, "Ahhh! I'M GONNA FALL!" He clung to the dragons neck as it began to fly straight. "I like it!" He said doing anouther backflip. "ARHH! Lively guy aren't you?" He yelled more than asked. "Shall we head back then?" Kojuro asked coming out of the flip. Kevin's eye's snapped open, "C-could you take me back? Back to my sister?" Kojuro nodded. "I can and will." With that Kojuro took off to the school. 'Hang on sis... I'm on my way.." **


	6. The Cave of Echos

**Preview **

**He clung to the dragons neck as it began to fly straight. "I like it!" He said doing another backflip. "ARHH! Lively guy aren't you?" He yelled more than asked. "Shall we head back then?" Kojuro asked coming out of the flip. Kevin's eye's snapped open, "C-could you take me back? Back to my sister?" Kojuro nodded. "I can and will." With that Kojuro took off to the school. 'Hang on sis... I'm on my way.." **

**..oo000oo.. Meanwhile ..oo000oo.. **

**Alexis still slept in her bed. Matthew and Arron were sitting at her bed side. "When do ya think she'll wake up?" Matthew whispered to his red headed friend who shrugged. "No clue." Short, quick and to the point. That's how Arron was, he didn't like to talk much so when he did it was short and sweet. Matthew, however... Was the complete opposite. He loved to talk, make jokes, and laugh. Makes it kinda weird that all of his friends were completely different. Before he could muse on the thought any longer Alexis sprang up from the bed into a sitting position like a catapult and screaming as she did. "IDON'TWANNABURN!" It happened so quick the boys didn't know what to do at first. Luckily Arron, the more collected of the two, quickly grabbed her as she tried to get out of the bed. "Alexis! Relax! You're safe, you're not in the maze!" Arron said rasing his voice slightly to be heard over her thrashing to get out of his grip. "Wha-where am I?" She said more calmly and quietly now and stoped her thrashing. Arron let her go and cupped her face in his hand's making her look up at him. "It's alright. You're in the female dorm room of our school. You're safe." Alexis stared at him wide eyed, a slight blush and pulled away. "Right... Um.. Ah! Where's my brother?" She yelled trying to get out of bed again only to be stoped by Arron again. "Looking around the school. Back in bed." He said laying her back down and pulling the covers over her. "B-but..." He placed a finger to her lips. "No buts. You need the rest. Trust me." Matthew watched in shock. Not only was this the most he's ever talk EVER but he was actually being... Nice... He was nice but.. Never so.. GENTLE and nice... It was just weird... Maybe Alexis being around would be a good change? **

**Alexis pulled the cover up to hide the bottem of her face. "Kevin..." She sniffed quietly, teary eyed. She looked so sad... This really surprised the two boys. She was so lively and determined. Now she seemed sad and broken... They didn't like it. "H-hey now! It's okay... I bet you're brother's on his way back right now!" Matthew said petting her forhead gently but she only sobbed quietly. "They probably have never been apart." Arron said quite matter-of-factly. It's true. Alexis and her brother have never really been apart. They hung on each other for support they never got from their parents, teachers or friends. They all jumped when the door swang open to show Kevin and the rest of the group of boys they met. "Alexis you'll never guess- OOF!" Alexis had cut him off mid sentence by tackling him and clinging to her brother and suprising the others. "Where did you go?" She said through her light sobbing and hugged her brother tighter. "Ha ha.. Sorry I left you for so long. I didn't mean too really." He hugged her back and patted her head making her smile lightly. "There's a smile! I got somethin' to tell ya!" He grined as she tilted her head. "C'mon! You have to see it!" He said grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down the hall and out the door. The group of boys looked at each other, shurgged and ran after them. **

**..oo000oo.. **

**"Ahhhh!" Alexis stared up at the huge icey blue colored dragon in awe. "He... He's.. AWESOME!" She stated making him puff out his chest and hold up his head. "Glad you think so." He said making her giggle and run up to him. "So you're my brother's dragon? That's great! It means we can stay together! Since we're sibblings are you and Tsunami sibblings too?" She asked bouncing on her heels grinning widely. "I believe so. Where is she?" Alexis blinked then turned to the boys. "That's a good question... Where is Tsunami?" The boys shurgged their shoulders making Alexis twitch. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" She yelled at them. "Relax! She probably didn't go far!" Noah waved his hands nervously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, **_**SHE PROBABLY DIDN'T GO FAR**_**? WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE?" Alexis was now in a panic! She was looking back and forth as if Tsunami would just pop up out of no where and fanning her hands up and down, repeating in her mind, '**_**I have to find her! I have to find her! I have to find her!**_**' The scene was very animated for the others. Good thing Kevin was used to it. "Alexis, relax! I'll help you find her." She gave him her famous puppy eyes. "Really?" He nodded and smiled at her bright face. "Thank you!" She hugged him briffly then turned in deep thought. "Water!" She said after awhile ploping her fist in her hand and turned to them. "Is there a body of water around here? One that seems isolated and quiet?" She asked as the boys looked at each other and talked amongst themselfs. "Not that we know of, no." Kayden said making Alexis slump. "Damn..." She growled crossing her arms. "There has to be something.." She said looking up at the sky. "Oh! I know!" Everyone looked at Kevin. "When I met Kojuro, it was by this lake in the middle of the woods! Maybe she's there?" Alexis put her hands on her hips. "It's worth a shot! Let's go then!" She said turning to Kojuro and jumping onto his back holding her hand out for Kevin, he took it, sat up on Kojuro's back and looked to the others. "Coming?" They nodded and Kojuro took off. **

**"Isn't this awesome, Kevin?" Alexis said shouted over the wind as they sored through the air. "Yeah! But it'll take some getting use to for me!" He laughed keeping a hold on his sister, fearing she might fall off. "Don't worry bro!" She shouted. "Kojuro won't let us fall! You have to learn to trust your dragon, they're a part of you after all!" Kevin laughed. "Yeah, I know you're right!" Kevin looked out and pointed toward the lake. "There! it's just over there!" Kojuro flew faster toward the lake and circled around the area. "Do you see anything?" Kevin asked as they flew around the lake. Alexis looked just in time to see a large blue, thin looking dragon come from the lake. "Tsunami!" Alexis shouted fighting out of her brothers grip and jumped off Kojuro's back. "Alexis!" As Alexis fell toward the ground she eyed the dragon closely, it **_**was**_** Tsunami! She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want to think about what would've happened if she was wrong... "Tsunami!" She yelled as loud as she could and the dragon looked up. "Alexis!" It said and jetted straight toward her, catching her and flying up right past her brother and his dragon. "What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked slowly spinning to a stop, Alexis in her arms. "Looking for you!" Alexis said nuzzling the dragons chest gently. "Were you worried?" Alexis nodded looking up at her. "Of course I was! When your friend goes missing, you worry!" Alexis laughed as Tsunami moved around so Alexis sitting on her back and flying back to her brother. "I am sorry I worried you." Alexis hugged her neck and smiled at her scent. Rainwater. It was the best smell Alexis has ever smelled. It smelled like freedom to Alexis. Freedom... Something the twins never had... Alexis wasn't going to let it go without a fight, she was going to hang onto the feeling of being free for as long as she could. "I swear you're going to give me a heartattack!" Kevin snapped as Tsunami and Alexis reached them and Alexis laughed nervously. "I'm sorry... You know I'm impulsive!" She laughed waving her hand. "That's something we both can live without!" They both laughed and looked over at the five boys staring at them. "You guys are so weird!" Matthew laughed and was joined by the other's. "Do you guys ever fight?" Noah laughed. "Nah!" Said both twins. "If we do-" Said Alexis, "it never lasts." Said Kevin continuing her sentence. The boys laugh, joined by the twins. Alexis noted that even Rick cracked a smile, which looked more like a smirk but a smile none-the-less. "C'mon you crazy twins! Let's head back and feed Alexis before her next trial!" Kayden said taking off toward the school with the boys following him. The twins looked at each other and nodded following him. '**_**The next trial huh..? I wonder what it could be...**_**' Before she could think about it for too long Alexis had Tsunami push past the boys in a race to get there first.**

**..oo000oo.. **

**Alexis sat in that same chair, in that same room with the same spotlight shinning down on her. All ten elders stood in front her, just staring at her. "Alexis." The oldest looking one said. "You have won your first trial. Now that you have rested and been fed, it is time for your next trial." He said, the coldness of his voice sent chills down her spine. Another elder walked up to him handed him something and went back to his post. "Alexis. You're next trial is..." He said opening the peice of paper in his hands, it was like a really bad game show. "The Cave of Echos." Okay, that didn't sound to bad. "Cedric. Take her to get prepared." Cedric, also known as Grandpa, walked past Alexis who followed closely on his heels. They went through that old looking door again and Alexis let out a sigh. The tension finally lifted a little. It was a strangling feeling! But now Alexis walked beside Gandpa and was glad for that, really she was. "Grandpa, what is the Cave of Echos?" He stayed quiet for a bit most likely gathering his thoughts. "It is a test of mind and hearing." Mind and hearing? How did that work? "Hearing, can trick your mind into thinking something that is not relevant. Just like sight, smell, touch and taste can." He said as if sensing the question that Alexis had yet to voice. They walked through the second old looking door. "Ahh, this room.." Alexis mused. It was large with all kinds of weapons on the walls and on racks, with the armor she had inspected from before. Not a thing different, except the old cat sitting on the table at the end of the room. Other than that nothing was different.**

**"Okay Grandpa! What do I need for this trial?" Alexis said turning to the old dragon elder. Again, he was silent for a moment collecting his thoughts. "The Cave of Echos, is a water based trial." Alexis tilted her head at him. "That's good isn't it? I'm water right?" She said smiling. "True. But water is more than it looks. It can be calm then turn and be as rough as a stormy sea. It embodies such emotion and power you can never predict it. Just because you are of water doesn't mean this'll be easy, young one." Well, that was a mood killer... "Okay... So, what do I do or what do I need to know?" Grandpa put his hand to his chin for a moment then looked over at Alexis. "I took this same trial." He said surprising Alexis. That was good right? Maybe he can tell her how to beat it? No... That would be cheating and Alexis was never one for cheating... Maybe a tip or two, but that's all either of them would allow. "This trial is very, **_**very**_** unpredictable. As it should be, the best way I can help... Is not help.." He said with a sigh. What? Not help? WHAT? "What do you mean?" Alexis asked pulling on his sleeve wanting farther details from his mind. "This trial is best done on your own. I would be of no help." Alexis walked around him to face him. "Even the littlest info is help but... I want to do this on my own also so," She said looking down for a moment, "just try to teach me a power I can use!" She said looking back up at Grandpa and fisted her hands. "Something that will be of use to me! It's not cheating if it's just a tip! Just tell me how to and I can handle the rest." Grandpa stared at her for awhile in, not really shock, but surprise. He smiled to him self and cuckled lightly. "What's so funny?" Alexis asked, her shoulders relaxing slightly from their tension and staring rather stupidly at the old man. **

**"Nothing young one. I do have a tip that will help." Alexis blinked and her shoulders tensed again. "Well?" Grandpa walked past her to the table at the end of the room with Alexis close on his heels. Shooing the old cat off of it and looking over the various items on it. Alexis watched from over his shoulder, knowing full well she could've just stood beside him, and waited for him to turn back to her. When he did it didn't surprise her to much to see him holding a choker necklace a flat blue stone embedded in the middle of it. They sure liked these stones. Grandpa pulled up her right hand and placed the choker in it and closed her fingers over it, holding her hand he looked her dead in the eye's. "Alexis," he started using her real name instead of **_**young one **_**to emphasis the importance of his words. "This necklace allows the user to breath underwater. In time you will be able to do that without the use of this but... Right now there is no time to learn. Rules say you cannot wear it until it is needed. So be careful not to wear it until then." Alexis nodded clenching her fingers around the choker. "Thank you Grandpa, really, thank you." She placed her left hand over his and smiled. "You are welcome. Come, let us be off now." He said releasing the hands and leading them toward the same the door they entered. Alexis grabbed onto his sleeve as they walked out into the halls and out onto the grounds. **

**..oo000oo..**

**God did Alexis feel anxious and what's the word? Self conscious? Yeah, that's probably it. Why? Because, in order to get to this cave they had to go through the school grounds... And it was after school apparently! Everyone, ahem, every BOY they passed stared and whispered as they passed by. Alexis, being who she is, put on her brave face. Head held high, eye's set forward, her back straight and her arms swung slightly as she walked behind Grandpa. Inside herself however, she was freaking out. She didn't like the attention they were giving her. Some shouted at her, she didn't hear them over her frantic thoughts until one got to her. "Hey girly! You the new maid or something? Hahaha!" Alexis stoped mid-step and turned to the laughing boy and his friends. "What was that?" They looked up and grinned. "You heard me." Alexis glared. "Maybe I shouldn't have." She turned to him and crossed her arms. "I believe you owe me an apology." She said still glaring as he stepped forward. "I owe you nothing." He went to shove her and Alexis reacted accordingly, quickly grabbing him by the forearm and bicep and flipping him onto his back, then turning him on his stomach and twisting his arm behind his back and placing her foot inbetween his shoulder blades. "Argh!" He practically yelped as she held him there. "Are you sure you have nothing to say to me? Huh, punk!" She said pulling on his arm slightly gaining another yelp from him. "Argh! Okay, okay! I'm sorry.." He said quietly making her pull his arm again. "I can't hear you!" She barked. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She let him go and steped back as he collected himself off the ground. By this time they had drawn a fairly large crowd around them. "You better watch how you address people in the future. They just might be the end of you, punk." She snaped and steped backward three steps away from him and turned around to see a wall of boys blocking Grandpa from her. "Move it." She barked at them and they quickly cleared her path as she moved quickly to stand by Grandpa. "She is going to be one of us soon. Treat her with the same respect as each other!" Grandpa said and all the boys flinch. "Yes, Elder!" They said and Grandpa lead Alexis from them lingering a glare on the boy that challenged her before turning her back and walked away. **

**Once they were out of sight Alexis slumped her back and groaned. "This was not how I wanted to meet everyone..." She sighed straighting her back and looking up at the sky. "At least I'll know you can hold your own against a male that threatens you." Alexis half laughed. "Pfft! Please! That guy was no different than the boys I used to fight back home! Just another punk to add to my butt kick list!" She said crossing her arms and gainning a surprised look from Grandpa. "You used to fight?" Alexis waved her index finger. "I still fight." She corrected him. "Guys picked fights with me and my brother all the time at our old school, the place I used to work, the mall, skate parks, anywhere they thought they could jump us and beat the hell out of us. We showed them everytime, sure we'd be a little beaten up too, but we were the winners." Alexis half sighed as she spoke letting her arms hang loose at her sides and stared forward. "You've had to fight all your life, haven't you?" Grandpa asked and Alexis nodded. "One more fight on my belt doesn't really mean anything to me. Just another day to stay alive." They remained quiet the rest of the way to this cave. They really didn't know what to say to ease the tension. It didn't matter anyway, Alexis was to tense about the trial to relax now. "How much longer till we get there?" Of course she had to ask. "It's just beond these trees." When had they reached the forest? Alexis must of really spaced out to not have noticed. **

**Alexis had a rough time getting through the under brush that lined the trees they were passing but luckily Grandpa would help her. He laughed to himself. Seeing her struggle with the bushes as they snagged her clothes and hearing her quiet cursing, you wouldn't even think you had just seen her grab, flip and restrain a boy twice her size! '**_**What an odd ball.**_**' He laughed as she nearly fell over after freeing her shirt from the branches. "Got it!" She looked over at him and glared. "What are you laughing at?" She almost hissed as Grandpa laughed slightly louder. "Nothing, nothing. Come, we must get going." He said shooing her to walk beside him. They were now on a beaten path. Alexis put her hand to her forhead and squinted her eyes, she could just barely see what she thought was the cave in the distance and a few figures around it. It didn't take them long to reach it either. Five minutes at the most. "Lexie! There you are!" Kevin said jogging to his sister and hugging her breifly. They walked up to the elders, they turned to her and cleared a path to the entrance to the cave. "Are you ready to enter?" Trick question. They were going to make her go into the cave weather she was ready or not, but she replied anyway. "Yes." They guided her toward the opening close enough to hear a water drop echo through the cave. "The dripping sound you hear is the very meaning of this cave." One of them had said. "The echo of this single drop can be heard through out the cave." Said another. "Until you reach the main sorce of water within the cave." Said another elder. "To beat this trial you must find the main sorce of water and bring back an item that is out of place there." Alexis nodded and turned from the cave. "Well, no use wasting time just standing here." She said looking over at her brother. "Don't look so worried Kev! I'll be just fine!" She said smiling at him and waved before turning and walking into the cave. "You had better be Lexie!" She waved her hand before disappearing into the dark cave. **

**..oo000oo.. **

**It was so dark Alexis could barely see her hand in front of her face! Not a sound either. Just that driping water. It was spaced apart about ten seconds, loud and consistent with no sign of stoping anytime soon. "Okay..." She whispered to herself. "This is a test of hearing and mind right? I just have to stay calm and focus on the path ahead." She sighed taking in a deep breath. Feeling along the wall to help guide her way farther into the cave. "Is it a straight away, or will there be twists and turns like in the maze?" She question herself and sighing knowing she'll have to find the answer on her own. However, it seemed to be straight away. No turns at all. Yet. Alexis knew it was only a matter of time before this cave threw a curve ball at her. "How far have I gone I wonder.." She whispered to herself again. She walked for over twelve minutes so she had to have gone a bit far. She stuffed her free hand into her pants pocket with a huff. "Hmm?" She pulled her hand out of the pocket to hold the choker she was given, even when she held it up to her face and squinted she couldn't see it. "Oh well, I don't need it right now." She said stuffing it back into her pocket savely. "**_**Gurgle...**_**" Alexis stoped dead in her tracks. '**_**What was that?**_**' She thought to herself. '**_**It sounded like a gurgle but... Not like any water I've ever heard... Or animal...**_**' Alexis looked around but only saw darkness and groaned inwardly. There was no way she would see anything even if something was there. "**_**Gurgle... Grrr...**_**" Okay! Something was really there for sure now. '**_**Where is it coming from?**_**' She thought franticly. '**_**Wait... I can't get rild up like this.. Stay calm... Deep breaths...**_**' Alexis mentally calmed herself, closing her eye's and taking in deep slow breaths. She listened carefully... It was quiet. Drop... Drop... Drop... The drops were all that could be heard. "**_**Gurgle...**_**" There it was! The sound she'd been hearing. It sounded like it was coming from behind her. Alexis stood there for a minute before turning around in the darkness, hearing the gurgle grow as she did. When she fully turned around, she was met by a pair of glowing yellow eye's and against her better judgment. She screamed. "AAAAH!" **

**..oo000oo.. **

**"AAAAH!" The group of males heard from deep within the cave. "Alexis!" Kevin made a dash for the cave only to be snatched by the arm from Grandpa. "Let me go dammit!" He yelled trying to pull his arm from the old mans grip, he just held onto his arm and tightened his grip. "I said, LET GO!" Kevin demanded. "If you go into the cave while her trial is in effect than she will automatically lose and will be tossed out." Kevin stoped trying to pull his arm from Grandpa and stared at him, concerned, then angry again. "I'd rather her be alive and not here than be dead and in a cave! Let go!" He shouted pulling on his arm. "She said she wanted to do this on her own!" Grandpa barked making Kevin and the younger males flinch. "If you know her as well as you say you do, then how would she feel if you stoped her from completing this trial?" Grandpa chanced letting go of Kevins arm, luckily he just stood there. Not that Grandpa couldn't catch him if he tried to head for the cave. "Fine. If anything happens to her..." He paused not really wanting to jinx it so he just left the rest to hang. "I CALL BULLSHIT ON THIS!" They heard from the cave signaling she was still alive. **

**..oo000oo..**

**As soon as Alexis saw those bright yellow eyes she had turned tail and ran as fast as she could through the cave as possible. Which was very hard by the way. She was tripping over what she assumed to be rocks or slipping on the damp flooring of the cave. When did it get damp? Where was the water coming from? "**_**Gurgle...**_**" Oh yeah, like THAT was the most of her worries. She dared to look behind her. Bright yellow eyes. Whatever it was, it was definitely chasing her! Then a sound hit her ears. Rushing water. '**_**Where's THAT sound coming from?**_**' Alexis thought trying her best to keep a fast pace ahead of the thing chasing her. She couldn't think for too long though. Because as she took the chance of trying to put more distance between them by leaping forward, she soon regreted it. Feeling nothing under her feet, she started falling downward. "Oh, fuck ME!" She barked grabbing blindly for the edge she couldn't see. "Got ya!" She snaped gripping on a slightly jagged edge of cave wall.. Floor... WHATEVER. She held onto it with a death grip and tried pulling herself up over it... "**_**Gurgle...**_**" Alexis groaned outloud. Perfect! Just perfect! She was hanging on the edge of a possibly deadly hole in a dark cave and now this... This THING could get at her. Perfect. Alexis was met with those yellow eyes staring down at her. "Uh, hi. You wouldn't, by chance, be here to help me would you?" She joked darkly as the thing growled at her loudly. "I guess not." The eyes started lowering toward her and Alexis had to think fast! "Fuck it!" With that last curse she let go of the wall and watched the eye's get farther away. "I CALL BULLSHIT ON THIS!" She screamed before her back made contact with the wall behind her. "Ark!" The blow made her turn in the air and her back contacted the other side. "Dammit!" The hole must only been slightly larger than she was! **

**As she fell Alexis put her hands over her head as her shoulders and back made contant multiple times. "What is this? The hole to wounderland?" She shouted bitterly. Then Alexis was consumed by the chilling touch of water. She gasped taking in a mouth full of water when she did and clasped her hands over her mouth. She looked around her in vain as it was to dark so she swam upward, only to hit her head on the cave **_**ceiling**_**, placing her hands on it as she began to panic. '**_**Where's the hole?**_**' She inwardly coughed desperate for air. '**_**Oh god...**_**' She placed her hand over her mouth and throat the lack of air getting the best of her, as it would any air breather. '**_**Wait..!**_**' She thought digging a hand into her pocket and pulling out the choker. It could let her breath underwater! Fumbling with the accessory blindly the water making her movements slugish and difficult. She finally slipped the choker around her and fastened the buckle tightly and then the clasp that went over the buckled part, most likely to keep it on in battle or something. Once it was secure around her neck Alexis felt **_**air**_** fill her deprived lungs once again. She took in a deep breath, then another, panting softly she regained her composure. She sank away from the ceiling toward the bottom, which didn't take long. This place must not be very tall... Maybe about as tall as three and a half of Alexis's 5"3 height. But than again, she was only guessing. For awhile Alexis just floated there, thinking. '**_**What will I do now? I haven't the foggiest idea where to go... IF I can go anywhere...**_**' She sighed closing her eye's as muffled sounds of bubbles were made. She decided that just floating there wouldn't help anything so she started swimming to her left. She didn't know where it went but it was probably better than staying there. **

**It wasn't until after three minutes of swimming did Alexis see a little blue dot in the darkness of this cave. '**_**What's that?**_**' Alexis kicked her legs faster placing her arms tight to her sides so they weren't in her way as she swam. As she got closer she saw the dot get bigger. It wasn't just blue, she noted, but a mixture of pink, green, yellow and white. If she didn't know better she would think it was beautiful but she knew just because it was pretty didn't mean it wasn't dangrous. After and good 4 minutes Alexis was blinded briefly by the light she was swimming towards. "**_**Damn... What would be so bright down here?**_**" She blinked sluggishly and continued toward the light. "**_**I wounder if I'm dead? Haha, If I am then is this the light at the end of the tunnle?**_**" She thought darkly stopping at a small opening in a wall that was no bigger then that of a tunnle slide at a park if not a little smaller. It was just big enough for her to fit through. "**_**It's gotta lead to something...**_**" She thought ducking her upper body downward to wriggle her way into the cave hole. Luckily, the light didn't kill her eyes as she though it would. It was fairly easy to grab onto the sides and make her move quicker through the tiny cave. After a few minutes of quiet cursing and small cuts from grabbing onto sharp cave rocks she pulled herself out of the tunnle and braced herself onto it to catch her breath. Haha, that's funny. Trying to catch her breath underwater, HA! But, she was getting tired. All that running before was starting to take it's toll on her. She let out a big sigh and turned herself around to continue onward. '**_**Oh wow...**_**' Alexis looked on at a huge underwater cave filled with large colorful crystals that seemed to light up the whole cave. She swam out toward a large crystal that must have been three times her size! Carefully, she placed her hand on the crystal and pulled it back. The crystal was warm! Pulsing even! Placing her hand back onto it she inwardly sighed, it was very pleasent. '**_**Okay... These aren't out of place since there are so many of them...**_**' Alexis thought swimming around the crystal to look around the cave. '**_**What could be out of place here?...**_**' **

**Alexis turned her head toward a muffed sound of rocks falling down, peeking around the crystal she was in front of she saw a black figure looking around itself and it looked in her direction. Yellow eyes. '**_**Fuck!**_**' Alexis quietly cursed ducking behind the crystal. Looking around her quickly she noticed a tiny wall of crystals leading toward the cave wall to a cluster of crystal she could easily hide behind. She had just ducked down behind the tiny wall in time the figure sped over her. '**_**Fuck! That thing is fast! There's no way I can out swim it...**_**' She thought swimming along the little wall toward the cluster of crystals. Luckily she reached it without the black figure noticing her and tucked herself between the cluster and the cave wall tightly to think of a plan. '**_**Okay... Fleaing is out of the question, It's just to fast. There's no telling how strong it is, so offence is out.. That only leaves defensive... Okay, but I have nothing to defend myself with...**_**' Alexis looked around her little hiding spot for something, **_**anything**_** that she could use to help her. '**_**Hmm...**_**' Alexis eyed a piece of crystal that was about half the length of her forearm but it was slightly thinner and looked strong enough... Only question was, could she break it of the cluster and with out it shattering? '**_**Worth a shot.**_**' With that final thought Alexis grabbed the crystal and started to pull. It was on there good! But luckily Alexis was stubborn and kept pulling. **

_**Chunk **_

**'**_**Got it!**_**' Alexis beamed clenching her fist around the crystal to get a good grip on it. '**_**Alright, now I just have to find the - AHH!**_**' Alexis hadden the time to even finish that thought before a clawed hand grabbed her by the bicep and yanked her from her hidding spot. The claws, along with the crystals, dug into her hoodie and skin under it. She yelped out before being flung out into the open water. She quickly righted herself from her spinning and stared at the yellow eyed figure. This was the first time she really got a good look at it. It was tall, like eight feet tall, inhumanly thin but no visitable bones. Skin as black as oil, what she guessed to be pointed ears and long talon like fingers and feet with a flat spike on the top of its head like a shark fin. Alexis shook her head and swam as fast as she could toward the center of the cave. When Alexis was struck in her left side she let out a gasp taking it a mouth full of water. A red cloud. The thing had cut into her side, not badly, probably a warning. Holding her side she glanced around. Nothing but crystals all along the wall's, but on a pedestal like arch in the middle of the cave floor is a huge pearl. Like, soccer ball sized. '**_**THAT'S why it gave me that warning! It's probably protecting that pearl... Well, if it is then that must be what I'm looking for in here...**_**' It did look out of place here. A huge pearl in the middle of a crystal cave? Might as well put a huge neon sign on it saying, "HEY! I'M WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!" So despite the attack she just got Alexis swam for the pearl. **

**Bad idea. Since Alexis was struck in the back by yellow eye's. Thats what she's calling it now. Yellow eye's. As Alexis was surrounded by a watery cloud of her own blood, thus creeping her out. She woundered how she could get close. She didn't have time to think since Yellow eyes dug its claws into her arm and effectively slamed her into a cluster of crystals, crushing them as it did so. It held her there, just staring until she looked up to face it. **_**"Leave."**_** It said to her. If she wasn't in so much pain she would have thought it sounded worried. "I can't..." She answered back. Bubbles leaving her mouth and somewhat muffling her voice underwater. It growled at her and dug its other clawed hand into her other arm and pulled her back from the broken crystal wall only to slam her back into it. **_**"LEAVE!"**_** Alexis gave a choked yell and glared weakly at it. "I said I CAN'T!" Alexis has had enough! Griping the the chunk of crystal she still had in her hand tightly she bent her elbow and struck yellow eye's in its arm as hard as she could. A cloud of green came into Alexis' view, she blinked then stuck again. This time in yellow eye's shoulder then slashed at its chest for good measure. Pushing herself off the wall she swam as fast as she could toward the pearl. She was going to be damned if this thing was going to stop her now! Once she reached the pearl she wraped her arms tightly around it. "I've got ya..." Using her legs to push off the cave floor she swam upward. Maybe if she could get out onto dry land she would have a chance. **

**Sadly, she didn't even get that far before she was yanked back down by her ankle and slamed into the cave floor struggling to keep the pearl in her arms as yellow eye's clawed at her to get it. **_**"GIVE IT!"**_** A mist of red and green floated around the two. Alexis yelled out as yellow eye's claws dug into her arm, shredding the soft flesh as it went. Rising her leg for a sluggish but strong kick and detached the attacking monster off her for some distance. The mist of her blood and yellow eye's blinded her sight. Clutching the pearl to her chest she swam upward again. And again she was yanked down by her ankle only this time yellow eye's held her tightly with one skinny arm and tried to pry the pearl out of her vice grip. Alexis gave an animalistic growl and once she could she bit into yellow eye's wrist. The foreign taste of salt mixed with copper filled her mouth but she didn't let it go. Now its focus was on getting Alexis to let it go, tugging and grabing her head with it's other hand to try and get loose but the more yellow eye's tried to get free the harder Alexis bit down. Luckily she had good teeth. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now, but she's the queen at thinking on her feet. So her brother say's. **

**That's when an idea hit her. Quickly she let yellow eye's go as he swang her out to smash her against a crystal cluster and held out a hand. "Wait! Wait!" Yellow eye's stoped staring and waiting for her to continue. "Okay! I'll... I'll give it back..." She gasped swimming back when yellow eye's reached out toward the pearl. "Wait! Before I do, I want to get onto the surface! So... So I know I can leave!" She waved away the mist of mixing bloods and water to keep her eye on her monstrous attacker. It looked like yellow eye's was thinking about her offer. If it could think. In a blink yellow eye's rushed her! Hooking an arm around her stomach and swam upward with a speed that could only be compared to a speed boat. With a large splash Alexis was flung onto the surface floor gasping for a breath and with one hand she reached for the clasp of the choker. After it was open she tore the accessory off her neck and gasped in the damp air for her lungs. Placing the choker into her pocket Alexis lifted herself up along with the pearl. It weighed about as much as a cinder block! She looked up at yellow eye's as it narrowed it's eye's at her and held out it's hands. **_**"Give it."**_** Alexis laughed and stood up weakly with the pearl in her arms. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust a human?" She grinned and by the time yellow eye's realized she had tricked him into getting her on land she had already raced past him into the cave hole behind him with the pearl. **

**"Just as I thought.." Alexis said to herself. "He's made for water.. Not land." Alexis looked behind her to see yellow eye's a good distance behind her. She couldn't give a good measurement on how far behind he was but it was far enough that he couldn't touch her. This gave new power to Alexis' weaked body pushing her forward. Everynow and then yellow eye's would get close enough to claw her back but then he'd fall back as Alexis swerved by rocks she would spot at the last minute. "Couch, you were SO right!" She yelled to herself as she pushed forward. **

_**Drip... Drip... Drip...**_

**The dripping! She was close to getting out of here! Just a little longer...**

**..oo00oo.. **

**Kevin was pacing. Pacing back and forth. He had been ever since Alexis disappeared into the cave counting the minutes she spent in there. 54 minutes and 49 seconds. And that guy Rick, oh was he getting on his nerves... Last time he said something Kevin threatened to stap him in the mouth with a stick. He hasn't said a word since. Sometimes Matthew, Noah and Arron would try to calm him down and tell him everything was fine... But he would just tell them he won't be calm until Alexis comes back out of that cave. He did try though, he learned a little bit about the guys. He learned that Arron talking and interacting with anyone other than their group was strange. That Noah was Kaydens younger brother by a year and that Noah was adopted. Rick was from a rich family and had daddy issuses. Matthew was pretty much normal with a bipolar attitude. This was all fine and dandy but it didn't help him worrying about Alexis. Being twins, Kevin just knew she was still alive but the fact that her dragon, Tsunami, was curled up in her small form in Matthews lap and shaking and whimpering told him she was in pain. This fact alone made him bite his nail's unti it hurt and pace faster, until he snaped. "URGH! I can't stand it anymore!" Kevin shouted ruffling his fist's in his already wild hair. "How are we supposed to know she's not lost? Or worse!" He snaped pointing at Tsunami. "Calm down." Was all that came from Arron along with a sigh. "Stop telling me to calm down! You really expect me to be calm when my only sister, my TWIN sister, could have been sent to her death?" Kevin panted from his shouting and rest his head in his hands. "I can't keep standing here and waiting..." Kevin looked up from his hands when he felt someone patting his shoulder. "I understand that you are worried." Said the elder Cedric, the one Alexis came here with. "But you must understand... That this is what must be done. It's our way." Kevin sighed and removed Cedrics hand from his shoulder walking away to stare at the caves mouth. **

**"KEVIN!" He blinked. Kevin squinted to see into the cave to see the darkened figure running toward him. It was Alexis! She's alive! "ALEXIS!" Kevin went to meet her but was quickly grabbed by Cedric. "She must walk out on her own." He said against Kevin's struggling. Everything seemed to stop when she came into view, like it was in slow motion. The moment Alexis steped out of the cave and stoped she was tackled by an ugly black creature and was now wrestling with it. "Alexis!" He tried to get out of Cedric's grip but he only held him tighter.**

**..oo00oo.. **

**Well, this isn't what Alexis was expecting when she left the cave. Being slashed to hell again as yellow eye's tried to get the pearl. "Get off me you fucker!" She cursed loudly kicking it off of her now that she wasn't slowed down by water. Getting back to her feet gave yellow eye's a good round house to the head and effectivly knoucking it on its back. She gave it a good kick to the side and ran over to the Elders gaving one of them the pearl. "If this isn't what I needed to find... I'm going to be sooo pissed off..." She said between pants as she turned to watch yellow eye's getting up and glaring at her. To her surprise he looked from her to the Elder holding the pearl and turned heading back into the cave. "That sonova..." She didn't get to finish as an Elder cleared his throat. "You have done well." Alexis sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders. "You have found the needed item to pass." The elder said turning and walking away. "Wait a minute!" Alexis said making him turn back around. "After all that hell I just went through I don't even get to keep it?" She half laugh not really serious about the pearl. To her surprise yet again the Elder threw the pearl to her. With an 'umph!' Alexis caught it and tilted her head at the Elder. "You may have your prize." He said and walked away. "Thank you..." **

**Alexis turned toward her brother and grined giving him a thumbs up before falling to her knees. This time when Kevin went for his sister he wasn't stoped. Droping to his knees he pulling the pearl from her arms and set somewhere to the side and grabed her face gently to look her over. Her trade mark black and white hoodie was drenched in blood and something green and torn badly. It was ruined. Large cuts and gashes marked her skin alover her upper body. No surprise why Tsunami was whimpering and shaking. "Alexis. Alexis stay awake! C'mon, you have to stay awake..." Kevin said shaking her a little as her eyes began to close. "I can't... Lost.. Too much blood..." Was the last thing she said before her head fell back and she was out. "Alexis! Alexis wake up!" Kevin paniced shaking his twin trying to wake her. "Kevin, it'll be alright." Kayden said putting a hand on his shoulder. Taking Alexis from him Kayden lifed her up and made his way back to the school with Kevin close on his heels.**

**..oo00oo.. **

**Writer: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My love helped me out with this as always, thank you! Okay so R&R! Thank you for reading!**


	7. NOTICE

Hey, I'm sorry if you were waiting to see the next chapter but I'm afraid that all my stories will be under rewriting for a good while.

The chapters may be shortened a little bit but they will make more sense and flow eaiser than before.

The characters will probably under some changes too so don't be surprised if their names change or are completely different.

Sorry, but just bare with me for now.

Thank you for your time!


End file.
